Monster
by dennycullenlutz
Summary: One person from Rosalie Hale's human past comes back to crash down all the walls she has built for 75 years, to destroy her marriage and pull her apart from her family.
1. Prologue: The Change

HI! I proudly present my newest story **_Monster._** Hope you guys enjoy this story and come with me in this new adventure. I want to thank my first reader Nyvia, and to my first and second Beta Marian and Sep who helped me a lot for this to look pretty. Thanks guys! Thanks for all the encouragement and support.

**Disclaimer**: SM is the legal owner. I'm still have $0.00 on my back account.

* * *

**Prologue: Monster**__

_**The change.**_

_**~**~Rochester, New York 1937~**~**_

All I felt was terror. Pure and simple terror that flooded my veins and made my lungs feel like they wanted to explode. I knew she was coming for me. I could sense her presence nearby, as if she would jump in front of me at any second. I could even feel the cold breath of death whispering in my ear, following me, sending shivers down my spine, with each step I took around the small room I was hiding.

I had almost forgotten everything that had happened some time ago with my ex-fiancé when, a few nights ago, Mathew's mother came banging on our door screaming my name incessantly, waking up the entire house. When my father woke up and ran down the stairs to open the door, the woman came directly to me and handed me a small piece of torn, bloody paper. I unfolded it carefully. The words scribbled on that paper made my heart skip a beat and made me fall to my knees.

_Royce, hide. Anywhere you can. She's coming for you. Rosalie Hale is alive and she came for me. She is outside my door. -Mathew_

I stared at the message for a few minutes.

"Rosalie? That can't be possible… she's dead… dead…" I mumbled, reading the small letter again and again, trying to fool myself that the name written down by Mathew wasn't Rosalie's. But I wasn't deceived. Since that night, my father, Royce King II, had hired a group of guards to keep me safe. They stood watch in front of the hotel room door where I was hiding. I was certain that they could scare her and make her leave me the hell alone, by using their Beretta's and semi automatic pistols.

I was sitting in the back of the room, sweating like a fucking pig, just waiting for her to come. I took off my shirt and tossed the wet garment on the bed. I took off my shoes and socks, because my feet were killing me from pacing, not stop for hours. The more hours and minutes passed, the more terrified I became. Her ghost, or whatever the hell she was - had killed all my friends, insanely cold-blooded deaths to all of them.

One by one, they had been taken down, in vicious ways.

Frank's head was found in his kitchen trashcan, and parts of his body were still missing. Stefan was dismembered in his dad's office at their casino, were he apparently hid for weeks.

Johnny was beaten to death; the police couldn't even determine which side of his head was the face.

And Mathew… died because of heart failure, after she knocked down his apartment door. His mother found him the next morning sprawled out in the middle of his living room, not breathing.

Me?

I was just waiting for her to arrive and kill me.

I dragged myself to the bed, resting my head on my arms trying to stay as calm as I possibly could, considering the situation at hand.

"Keep a cool head, Royce. Keep a cool head." I closed my eyes and began to think about that awful night almost two years ago. And I felt scared, but what's done is done and there was no way back, right?

I was drifting to an uneven slumber when the screams of the four guards, made me jump off the bed and hell out of my skin.

"She's… she's here." I stuttered, my voice shaking in fear. I paced around the bed, knowing full well that it was time for me to pay my dues.

I heard the distinguished sound of gunshots being fired, then muffled voices and then nothing. A tense silence filled the whole room and a few seconds later, the ear shattering screams of the four men filled the whole room, making me dizzy and sick. I vomited and stumbled to the ground, trying to get as far as possible from the door as possible. My heart was beating against my chest so hard, I was sure I was going to pass out from fear soon.

But for my mother fucking luck, I didn't.

Rosalie Lillian Hale kicked down the door in a second, and she stared at me, her eyes pierced me with an evil smile on her cherub-like face. She fixed her… _red eyes?_ on me and smirked widely.

_What happened to her? Why is she alive? I'm sure we killed her! _I thought frantically as I kept my eyes on the ghostly woman.

"Now you're the one who's afraid, aren't you Royce King? I can almost taste your fear." Her voice sounded different. It was seductively, frightening and fascinating, all at the same time. She slowly walked to me. My eyes went big as saucers when I saw her in the light. Rosalie was wearing her wedding gown, the one I bought her for our wedding.

I was shocked. I shook my head several times, opened and closed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but yes - she was wearing her wedding dress.

"Do you like my wedding dress, Royce? Isn't it gorgeous?" Rosalie said, turning around in circles so I could watch the dress twirled around her. White ruffles and bows flied around her sculpted body as she kept spinning around in front of me.

"Sure fits me better now, don't you think, love?" She sneered smiling.

"You are dead! I killed you myself, Rosalie!" I cried, my voice catching in my throat.

She just laughed and nodded. "Yes. You did. And now it's my turn to return the favor."

Rosalie had fun with me. She threw my body against the walls, scratched her impossibly sharp nails on my flesh, making me scream in pain. I screamed just like she did that night. A few bones were broken, penetrating my skin, my jaw was out of place for sure, and my whole body was hurting horribly. My useless legs and arms were angled in a very inhuman ways, draped around the sides of my torn body. I began to cough up blood came up in my mouth, making me almost choke on it.

I passed out, the pain becoming too unbearable and fear of death overcame me.

When I opened my eyes for the last time, I watched Rosalie's form retreating out of the room. Taking off her gloves and undoing the zipper on the back of her dress, letting it fall on the floor, she grabbed my trench coat off the desk chair and wrapped her naked body in it. Then, she disappeared.

Pain throbbed all over me, and I asked God for forgiveness, mercy and to help me die swiftly.

"I… want… to… die… I… want… to… die… God… help… me… die…" I repeated in agony. I closed my eyes when I felt that someone was beside me, staring at me curiously. I cried again, thinking that maybe Rosalie noticed that I was not dead yet, and wanted to finish the job.

I don't know if it was God who sent me there, or if Satan himself came from Hell to take me with him. The next thing I felt was a burning sensation so intense, I swear I was being scorched alive. This was my punishment for what I did to Rosalie Lillian Hale.

I was burning alive in Hell.

* * *

**A/N**: Did you liked it? Let me know please in that little Review button there... yes that one *smiles*

Thanks for reading!

Denny


	2. Chapter One: My past and What I did

Thank you so much for the support you all have given me with this new story. I am so amazed, honestly. Hope you stick up with me. I want to thank my first reader Nyvia, and to my first and second Beta Marian and Sep who helped me a lot for this to look pretty. Thanks guys! Thanks babes for all the encouragement and support.

**Disclaimer**: SM is the legal owner. I'm still have $0.00 on my back account.

*******Warning: This story contains a rape scene that may be sensitive for some people.***  


* * *

_**~*~ 2 years ago~*~**_

_**Rochester, New York 1935**_

My father was one of the most successful businessmen in Rochester, New York, when the Great Depression made its way into our town. His bank went bankrupt, and the family earnings were cut in half. We were still rich because my dad had saved a lot of money during all those years of the bank glory. My lifestyle needed to change and I didn't like it. I enjoyed partying all day, spending money and having fun with my childhood friends. When my father cut off all funds, I was furious, so I started smuggling for fast money income.

A few trustful friends and I began working for Irving "Waxey" Gordon, one of the largest New York mobsters at the time. We hid large amounts of imported Canadian whiskey in my father's empty bank vaults, since alcohol was prohibited in New York during the Great Depression. We made a lot of easy money and gained the trust of influential people in the government. We also befriended several police officers who helped us transport the boxes from one place to another. Frank and I closed a big whiskey dead that night and we gathered to celebrate our magnificent business with the rest of the gang.

"This is the best idea Royce has ever had! Look man, we won five thousand dollars each." Frank said, waving the money on his hand like it was a lady fan. "If we keep working hard, we could be millionaires in no time, man."

I smirked and nudged him playfully on the ribs. "Man! We are millionaires. I would like to go from Rochester to Paris or something like that. Make a paradise of my own." I began to laugh at the absurdity of my own words. But hey! Who said dreams couldn't come true when you have the money to pay for them?

"And if you leave, then who will take care of your pretty little princess?" Stefan asked, making me glare at him. Sure, my fiancée was my princess, but I didn't like the tone rubbed me the wrong way.

"My princess belongs to me and only me, so stop it." I smirked and turned to him again. "But if you think you can pay me what she's worth, then she could be all yours." I said with a poker face, waiting for his response.

"How much do you want?" Stefan asked earnestly. All of us began to laugh harder, making a few neighbors around the corner shush us.

I started to make a plan on my head. Since I didn't really love my fiancée, then I could get money out of her. After a long silence, and a few more shots of whiskey, I began to explain my thoughts to my friends.

"What if we do something to scare my fiancée so she decides against marrying me? I don't really want to get married. I think if we all play a prank to scare the shit out of her, you Stefan could be her savior, then she would be grateful and you can keep her!" I started to laugh even harder. This was a very stupid plan. Much to my amusement, they agreed with it.

Frank, Stefan, Johnny, Mathew and I began to talk about the plan and how we were going to take action immediately. We needed to wait an hour because she still was at Vera's, her best friend, gossiping, talking about the wedding and other insanely stupid girls stuff.

We kept drinking, laughing hard, and eventually we were all wasted. Finally, we saw her: stunningly beautiful, walking along the brighter side of the sidewalk in front of us. I turned to look at them and smirked widely. "It's show time, gentlemen!" I took a swing, finishing off the remaining liquid in the bottle, and strode toward my fiancée. As soon as she saw it was me, she dazzled me with her white smile and perfect pink pouty lips.

"Hi, Royce! I didn't expect to see you here, love. What are you doing?" She lean up to kiss my lips and she backed down immediately. "Have you been drinking again? How could you?" She asked, shaking her head in disappointment. She knew the answer. "I can't believe it. You just promised-"

"It was just a couple of shots, Lilly. Don't worry." I flashed an honest smile and wrapped my arm around her tiny shoulder, making her walk toward the group of men. She groaned in annoyance and I smiled. She was always calling the shots, but this time was going to be different.

"Lilly, you know what? Stefan here said that he was going to throw me a party Moulin Rouge style -whores included- before our wedding day." We all laughed, but my fiancée was looking at me sternly, her eyes narrowed in distaste.

"Royce King! That is not funny. You're so not going to sleep with a low-life woman before our wedding." She took a step back away from me. Alcohol was clouding my judgment and I leaned forward and grabbed her by the arm and tugged at it hard.

"Hey sweetie, where are you going? We're just having fun here," I said, brushing my lips on her ear. She shuddered, and I smirked. "See? I can give you what's make you happy."

She just rolled her eyes and tried to push me back, but my arms were really tight wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Royce, please let go of me," she said, turning her head to the side and smiling apologetically back to Johnny and Mathew. They only grinned back at her. "Royce, you're hurting me. Let me go!"

"Come on, baby! Let's just go for a walk." I let go of her arm and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, making her walk, almost sprinting, at my side.

"Royce, you're hurting my hand and you're walking too fast for me to keep up." She complained breathlessly, but I just ignored her complains. "Royce! Stop!" I looked back at my friends, who were right behind us.

Turning onto an empty street, I took her to a deserted alley. I pushed my fiancée's back against the nearest wall. She winced in pain as her head hit the brick wall and I smirked.

"Oh, Lilly! I want you so bad. I don't think I can wait for the honeymoon to have a taste of you." I pushed down her coat and began to kiss her neck, quickly moving down to her now bare shoulder. She was scared, so I knew was doing a good job. Pinning her body against the wall, I used my knee to spread her legs wider while I ran my hand in between her legs, making my fiancée fight to keep them closed.

"What the hell are you doing? No! Royce… stop… Royce!" she begged, but it fell on deaf ears. I had completely blocked out her protests. I was enjoying my moment of absolute power.

But things got out of hands in a blink of an eye. She lifted her knee and hit me right in the balls, making me stumble to my knees and roll on the ground in pain. She tried to a run, but Frank tackled her to the ground.

Her screams were muffled by Frank's mouth, as he began to kiss and tug at her lips roughly. Stefan was walking back to the alley to see if someone had heard her screams. The smile on his face confirmed me that there was nobody around. Johnny pinned her arms above her head and Mathew grabbed a hold of her kicking legs.

"Just… please… let me go. Please!" she cried, her voice filled with dread.

"Just stay quiet, bitch!" he said, raising his hand and slapping her across the face. "You gonna be quiet now?" She nodded and started crying silently.

My heart sunk at the scene but there was nothing I could do now to stop it.

"What are we going to do with her, Royce?" Mathew asked, running his hands down my fiancée's arms, trailing her chest and down her full breasts, squeezing them over her silk white blouse.

"No! Royce! Help me! Please! Don't let them hurt me!"

Frank raised his hand again and slapped her one more time. "I said shut up," he yelled. I could clearly see her body shaking in fear, and I almost stopped that mess, but fear over took me. I was sure she was going to tell her family and they would call the police and blow the shit on us. I would rather kill her, then go to jail for the rest of my life.

So, that's what we did. We took turns raping her. I did first because I knew well that she was still a virgin. Believe me or not, I treated her the best I could. Better than the others, I must say. Stefan, Mathew, Johnny and Frank followed right after I climaxed inside of her. She was a complete mess on the ground; blood was trickling down her legs, mouth and nose, from our abuse. Listening to her cry made me feel like a complete bastard, but it was too late to do something. The damage was done.

Mathew came from one side of me with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, panting from his turn. I snatched the bottle from him and took a long swig. Then Johnny slapped my back and spoke. "What are we going to do now, Royce? We can't leave her here, and frankly I wouldn't leave her alive either. In order to be clean, we need to get rid of her."

My heart skipped a beat at his suggestion. I took another long swig, the burning sensation making me forget about my fiancée's bloody body and her unceasing crying. I took a look at her over my shoulder and nodded.

"Let's get her out of her misery. Just do it."

And all of us beat Rosalie Lillian Hale to death that night.

* * *

**A/N:**Strong chapter, but so necessary. Hate Royce completely. What you think? Thanks for reading! Until next week!


	3. Chapter Two: Happiness

Thank you so much for the support you all have given me with this new story. I am so amazed, honestly. Hope you stick up with me. I want to thank my first reader Nyvia, and to my Betas Marian & Sep who helped me a lot for this to look pretty.

Thanks guys! Thanks babes for all the encouragement and support and for your reviews.

**Disclaimer**: SM is the legal owner. Not infringement intended. Evil Vampire Royce is all mine lol

***Warning: This story contains a rape scene that may be sensitive for some people.***

* * *

_**Happiness**_

_**~*~75 Years later~*~**_

"Walk… walk… a little step forward and stop!"

"Emmett, what are you doing? Where are you taking me, baby?" I asked my husband, who had his extremely huge hands over my eyes. I knew, because of the smell, that we were getting closer to my garage, but I just couldn't sense anything else. _Damn those huge and giant hands he has._

"Don't be impatient babe, we're almost there," and he laughed quietly. I groaned in frustration, I didn't like surprises - well I did like them, but with Emmett you really never know what to expect.

"Arg! Baby, tell me." But my complaints only made him laugh even more.

We finally came to a stop. Emmett told me to wait with my eyes closed until he told me to open them. I did as I was told, just like the good and patience woman I was. He sounded really excited about my surprise gift for our anniversary, and I didn't want to ruin his fun. But honestly, I was about to take a tiny little peek.

Emmett walked away from me and I frowned. "Stop playing, baby!" I said, stomping my heel on the garage tiles.

"Just a second, just one more sec. I promise it's worth the wait," he said from a distance. I could hear the ruffling of sheets being moved but I couldn't figure out anything else. Emmett chuckled and in matter of seconds, I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"You may open your eyes now, Rose." He whispered in my ear, brushing his lips slightly against my earlobe. _Fucking tease._

I opened my eyes and what I saw, made me scream. There was a huge red ribbon on the hood of the car and another one on the top. I turned to look at my husband and back to my gift, then back at him and finally my gaze landed on my gift again. I was speechless. My smile couldn't be more sincere and huge. If I could smile more, my face would be split in two.

"Oh Emmett! This is out of this world!" I said, running toward my husband and tackling him to the ground, snaking my hands on the back of his neck and crashing my lips on his. I jumped to my feet again.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" I squeaked, jumping around my new 2010 black with red stripes Dodge Viper. He even added all the brand new accessories in red color, and the steering wheel had a "R" on the cover, matching the seat covers.

Emmett had made special requirements for this baby, my car, to be home for the seventy-fifth anniversary of our first wedding. The first time was really special and significant for us as a new, mate couple. Before Emmett, I thought that I could never find true love and the idea of intercourse with a man made me feel terrified. But my husband taught me that second chances were possible and he taught me how to move on from the past and forgive. He brought light to my empty life, and with lots and a lot of patience, Emmett won my heart, soul and trust. He taught me to live without fear and he showed me that true love doesn't hurt, that true love was worship.

After having moved several times, to not raise suspicions among humans, Emmett and I married about every eight years. My favorite wedding was on Isle Esme, a decade ago. Alice prepared everything to take place at dawn, just for the family and closest friends. That simple thought of that day made me smile widely.

I grinned again, taking his dimple cheeks into my hands and places millions of kisses on his handsome face.

"I guess you really like your anniversary gift, don't you?" he said, walking behind me as I continued to admire my newest big-girl toy. I was just in awe. I turned to my lovely, bulky husband placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, I need the keys to give my gift a good spin," I said, raising a brow and giving him my signature don't-fuck-with-me-and-hand-me-the-fucking-keys stare. Emmett only laughed, as usual, swirling the keys around his index finger, a big smirk plastered on his dimpled and unbelievably handsome face.

"Mrs. McCarty, in order to give you the Viper's keys, I require the fulfillment of a request." He flashed his signature smile that said I-want-to-fuck-you-right-now-then-I-promise-to-hand-you-the-keys type of smirk.

_Two can play your game, big boy._

Walking toward him, I swayed my hips from side to side, in the overly sexy way that I knew would get Emmett crazy in no time; just the way I knew my husband would be kneeling on the floor, asking me to let him fuck me senseless over the garage counter top.

"Baby…" I said, taking him by his plaid button down shirt and cupping the bulge on his jeans with the other hand. "What is that request of yours?"

This was the best -no, not the best- the greatest and most unique way to make my booming husband speechless. He inhaled sharply and I felt his cock twitch some in my hand. I smirked because I unable to hold back the evil smile that appeared on my face.

_Gotcha! _My inner goddess was doing the happy dance.

Emmett McCarthy Cullen, in his glorious six foot and four inches height, a strong and indestructible vampire, a drop dead sexy man… handed the keys to the Viper without me asking for them.

"Thank you bear, want to come with me for a ride?" I asked him, tossing a few curls of hair to my back. He shook his head and smiled widely.

"I wanna come, but not in the car," Emmett said, walking behind me and slapping my ass playfully. "You can always have a ride on me later."

I nodded and laughed. Only my husband could make that sound so damn sexy, my panties sure were damp by now. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to kiss his lips softly.

"See you in a few baby. Sure you don't want to join me?" I asked him one more time, stepping into the car.

"Nope babe, I'm sure. Plus I don't think I fit in there, I didn't think of that when I got it for you," Emmett said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Awww sweetie! Don't worry about that, I can always work on the car seat to make it go further back, okay? I promise." I smiled sweetly and crooked a finger to call him. "Come and give me a kiss, baby, you sweet thing."

Emmett grinned and ran at vampire speed toward the open door, he knelt on the ground to be at the same height as me. He licked his parted lips and smirked, leaning in to kiss my lips passionately.

"Go, before I take you out of there and fuck you against the hood," he said, using that low and husky voice that made my lady parts scream fuck-me-now.

I took a calming breath and pushed him back playfully.

"See you in a few Em. Thank you so so so much," I said blowing him many kisses. I started the engine and the Viper came to life, roaring beautifully. Looking over my shoulder waving to my husband, I took off, screeching my new set of tires, speeding toward the Seattle highway.

My life was perfect. My marriage was what I'd always dream of. I was so, so happy.

* * *

**A/N**: Rosalie's life is amazing, don't it? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feel free to let us know what you think if this story on the Review button down there!

Thanks for reading! Until next week!


	4. Chapter Three: King's Palace

I want to thank all of you my dearest readers that had given this story a chance. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much for the support and you kind reviews. They mean the world to me. Thanks to my first reader Nyvia, and to my Beta Marian & Sep who helped me a lot for this to look pretty.

**Disclaimer**: SM is the legal owner. Not infringement intended. Evil vampire Royce is all mine.

* * *

_**King's Palace**_

Ninety-six and a half years of life- it sure a long, long time. I was twenty-three years old when I was became a vampire. Plus these last couple of decades I've been hanging around on Earth, makes me ninety-six years old. I probably should be dead by now. Doing the risky business I did when I was an adolescent and during my young adulthood, working for mobsters and gangs, I could have died me young. But I didn't.

No one could imagine that me, Royce King III could be alive after ninety-six years. I have no gray hairs, no trace of time has passed on my face or body, and I still feel young and strong.

How is that possible? It's easy. I'm a handsome vampire.

I don't know who changed me, I don't even remember if he said his name when I talked to him. He just waited and waited, until I woke up to this life. The man taught me how to hunt and feed and that was about it. I was on my own, without anything more other than the word vampire and the legends I heard when I was a kid.

"From now on Royce, you won't eat human food. Humans are going to be your main source of food."

I looked at him and shook my head. "Sir, pardon me but I think you're crazy. Can you tell me seriously, what the fuck happened to me?"

"You're a vampire."

"You got to be kidding me!" I laughed, but after a close inspection, I wasn't in pain, I wasn't bleeding from the wounds caused by- her.

And hell! That was about it. He left me alone, with a burning throat and the promise that I would live forever in the middle of an empty valley.

"Forever is a long time, sir," I sneered, but he just turned his back to me and smirked.

"Then boy, enjoy your forever." Without saying another word, the guy disappeared.

From the transformation, all I could remember was the pain. It was so powerful that I thought I was in Hell. But I wasn't.

I didn't realized what I had become until the night after my change. I was roaming down Central Park and the scent of a young woman caught my senses, but I couldn't see her. I was paralyzed and a power inside of me took command of my body, making me run at a speed that was impossibly fast for a human. I was amazed of how swift I was, and in a matter of seconds, I saw her. She had her back toward me, her feet inside a fountain and a book on her hands. I glanced at the dark sky. Sniffing the air again, her scent was sweet and inviting, making my mouth literally water. Later on, I learned that was our venom. My feet dragged me to her and I sat at her side. She turned and smiled at me then went back to reading.

I smiled back.

"Good evening."

She turned again and smiled. "Evening, si—" The young woman was cut off when she heard the menacing growl that came from inside of me. I opened my eyes wide open and looked over my shoulder. But I realized that the sound I heard had came from deep inside of me.

She was no match for my strength. Within seconds, I dragged her to a secluded area of the park and snapped her neck easily. My creator had told me to sink my teeth into the flesh of the neck and the rest was guided by instinct. I drained the girl and even ripped off a limb to see if I could get more of the sweet, warm liquid that cleared and calmed my constantly burning throat.

Now, ninety-six long ass years has passed since the day I was born and seventy-three since my change. I have a lot of fun, don't get me wrong, but there's nothing that can stop me from taking and having what I want.

In the late thirties, The New York's World Fair of 1939 "The World of Tomorrow," gave its estimated twenty-five million visitors a glimpse of the future. For me? Boring as hell! The fair-goers marveled at the flickering images of a TV set at the RCA Building and were amazed at the General Motors exhibit of a seven-lane cross-country highway system. Many of those innovations did not become a part of everyday life until after World War II.

The forties were pretty well defined by World War II. The Japanese bombing of Pearl Harbor, such a tragedy for our country, shattered United Stated. President Franklin D. Roosevelt guided the country on the home front; General Dwight D. Eisenhower commanded the troops in Europe. I went to World War II and came back home as one of the heroes who survived the awfully Vietnamese resistance. To be honest, I didn't like their blood. Tasted funny.

The fifties. Ahh, the glorious fifties. The first type of music to come to my mind was rock 'n roll. It born from a blend of Southern blues and gospel music with an added strong back beat, but no one seems to accept this. It was a blend -believe me I was there. This type of music was popular with teenagers who were trying to break out of the mainstream and conservative American middle class mold. Popular artists such as Bill Haley, Elvis Presley and Jerry Lee Lewis were promoted on the radio. Jerry Lee Lewis was the shit! I used to live in Montana at that time, when he was just emerging on the radio stations. My favorite song of his was "Breathless." Not that I remember the feeling of being breathless, but my victims -meals- sure knew when to give up when they lost their breath.

In the sixties: Woodstock. I killed more people there, than in the last thirty years of my vampire life. In one week, I killed almost forty-nine hippies. And no, junkies blood didn't affect me. The blood had that particular flavor, but nothing that could affect me at all. The Woodstock Festival, at which four hundred thousand young people gathered in a spirit of love and sharing, represented the pinnacle of the hippie movement. Many hippies moved to Haight Ashbury in San Francisco, East Village in New York City, or lived in communes along the beaches. I had one of the greatest times ever. And the government believed hippies were killing each other. Idiots.

Seventies, eighties and nineties? Nothing really happened in my humble opinion. In those three decades, I lived in Turkey, Malaysia, Sweden, Rome and Paris. I even a spent a long season in Riviera Maya, Mexico. I met a few vampire females along the way on my trips around the world, but not a single one could wash away her.

I saw her in every damn woman I met.

Once I got bored of seeing the same things, I decided to move back to New York and I attended college. I thought that it was a great idea to become a lawyer.

I'm a very powerful and successful lawyer now. If you know the law, you know how to break the rules.

I work for the CEO of Midnight Enterprises. We work for the investment industry in the heart of Manhattan, New York. My boss is Marlon Roberts, the founder and Senior Manager since 1998. Since we started working together, our name is the most important name in the investment industry, as told by the New York Times. I live in The Palace, a proper place for a King like me.

I am the most profitable lawyer in the district.

A very high, respected, expensive and well acclaimed in the New York high society: Mr. Royce Mathews King.

* * *

**A/N:** So Royce had been a bad guy all this time, don't you think? Give me some love, don't be shy .


	5. Chapter Four: Art Auction

Once again, thanks for your reviews and comments about this story. It really makes my day. Special thanks to my beta Marian & Sep, who are doing such an excellent work. Thanks to Nyvia too, for her support.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns Twilight and these characters. I just like to play dirty with them.

* * *

_**Art Auction**_

"Rosalie! Rosalie, hurry up. Dear Lord, child. Some things never change, do they?" Esme said from downstairs trying to make me move faster, but it was almost impossible.

"You should know me better than that, mom. Two years is not a long time for vampires to make huge changes in their behavior." I giggled, thinking of the decision Emmett and I took together on moving on our own for a while.

Forks' folks were getting suspicions about us, so when Emmett and I noticed it, we decided to let the family know that we were moving out. Esme and Carlisle were sad about that, but they understood, and of course supported us in the process of moving.

My hubby craved for a place that the both of us could call our home and a place where we could make out without the possibilities of being caught or heard. Emmett and I flipped a coin and the decision was made: Tumwater was going to be our hometown. We bought a cabin in the woods and it was like a sanctuary for us. Emmett was trilled, because he said our new home resembled his human life and family house. So I was ecstatic to make him that happy too.

The Cullen Coven was spread around the globe, and having this Auction was an excuse for us to be reunited once again. Jasper and Alice moved to France for six months but the dream of the French villa ended when Jasper accidentally came in contact with human blood. So Alice decided to bring him back home as soon as she could control and settle him back.

Edward and Bella were still in their honeymooner stage, as my dearest husband liked to call it, and they were staying on Esme's Island. They only flew back home for the art auction and they planned to go back to the island for a few more weeks in paradise. Our adoptive parents stayed in Forks -nothing that makeup and a hair dye couldn't fix, Esme said all the time.

I wouldn't step a foot out of my old room, if my long blonde curls weren't perfect. I knew there would be a lot of people outside our house waiting for us to let them in so we could commence with the Art Auction. I secretly love the spot light and the stares of the strangers that were dazzled by our unique features and beauty.

Giggling a little to myself, I took a last glance at the black, long dress that clung beautifully on every curve of my body, showing a perfect amount of cleavage -not too provocative nor too prude. And the best part of my outfit was my favorite Prada red heels to be exact. They made me feel like a true Goddess. These lovely heels were one of many gifts my love of a husband gave me, as part of our anniversary. Closing and locking our room door, I headed downstairs.

"I'm done Esme, sorry for the long wait," I said to my mother, flashing her one of my dazzling smiles squeezing her shoulder gently. "Where are Alice and Bella?" I asked, looking for them across the living room.

"They're outside with men. Come, we need to join them," she said, dragging me through the back doors and into the back yard where the guests were walking on the carpet that Esme has insisted we roll out over the green grass of our immaculate yard. Wrapping my arm around my mother's shoulders, we walked along to reunite with the rest of our family.

The exterior-decorator inside Esme did a really great job setting everything up. Everything was decorated beautifully and with such elegance, which was a reflection of who she was. Esme installed three separate luxurious tents with their own air conditioning systems. One tent was for the human food. A catering service was hired to feed five hundred hungry humans, filled with almost fifty round tables, all of them exquisitely decorated. Esme sure has a fine sense of style. There was another tent where the Art Auction was going to take place, which was decorated with flowers and chandeliers with soft lighting. It was just stunning. The third tent was being used as restrooms.

I silently walked behind my husband, wrapped my arms around his waist, standing on my tiptoes to place a wet kiss on the back of his neck.

"Hey handsome. What are you doing here all alone?'' I said seductively, running my hands and grazing my nails gently on his chest. He turned his head with a shit eating grin, showing me those dimples that made my knees go slushy and weak.

He let out a drama queen sigh, looking from side to side before speaking to me. His breath sent waves of lust and need directly to a single spot between my thighs.

"Let me tell you something before my maniac wife gets here," he said and I giggled. "I was waiting for her, but if you tell me right here and now that we can runaway together, I'll leave her for you right this instance," he said with a wink.

"Oh! So you're married then?" I said, playing along. "I think we could work something out later, handsome," I said, biting my lips in expectation of his response. The bastard just chuckled.

Emmett turned his head slightly to his right. "Edward is watching us, and Jazz is acting kind of weird trying to hide his sudden boner," he said, nuzzling his nose on my neck. Emmett knew how to make me want him. I was able to give him a simple nod, my body not responding to my brain's commands.

"Poor them. Let them watch. I don't care," I giggled, but was cut shut by our father clearing his throat, who was standing a few feet away from us. I smiled and shrugged, earning a hearty laugh from Emmett.

"Daddy's watching."

"Who's your Daddy now?"

"I'm Daddy's little girl, what can I say?"

"He looks dangerous. He's gonna kick my ass."

"He sure can," I drawled and shook my head with a grin.

"We should behave then baby, but you're making it awfully difficult for me to hold back," he said kissing behind my ear. _Oh! That glorious spot._

I just nodded again, because I knew my teasingly husband was right. The family was gathered around the patio, probably annoyed, and waiting for Emmett and me to join them to start the Auction. It was a little unfair for all of them, especially for Edward who could clearly hear the dirty things the both of us were thinking, and far more worse for Jasper who could feel everything, and by everything I mean _everything._

"I know, I know." I swallowed hard, trying to ease my unnecessary but sure-now-necessary breathing. "I'm going to behave, promise." Turning to look at my sweet dimple husband, I pulled him down again to kiss his gorgeous lips.

"Rose! Emmett! Come on, Seattle Times wants to take a group picture!" Alice came running, more like sailing through the air. She wrapped one tiny hand around my wrist and dragged me behind her. I did the same with my husband.

"Okay everybody," the photographer said. "Ready? One… two… three… smile!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. If you think I deserve some love... please click that review button. C'mon don't be shy.


	6. Chapter Five: Finding her

Many many thanks to all those people who took the time to leave a review and recommended this story. Also to all of you who had Favorite/Alert this story and had added me to their Author list. Thank you all. Special thanks to my betas Marian and Sep, which are doing such an excellent work. Thanks to Nyvia too.

**Disclaimer: **No infringement is intended. SM owns, I do not. I am still a poor, but mean Royce is mine! *chuckles*

* * *

_**Finding her**_

"Here you go sir, your morning coffee and a copy of the New York Times."

Heidi, my assistant, did the same thing every morning. She brings the coffee tray into my office, hitting my sensitive senses with that horrendous smell, and I really wonder how humans dare to drink that shit, especially in the mornings. Then she turns around seductively, bends down in front of my desk to grab a copy of the newspaper, which is the last item on the tray of the coffee cart, and I have to roll my eyes at her obvious display.

Heidi then glances over her shoulder, smirks, winks, and pushes the cart out of my office while swaying her hips from side to side.

She does the same thing every single fucking day hoping to have a chance with me. Heidi is just a man-eater bitch. I decided to completely ignore her approach today for the umpteenth time because I wasn't in the mood to deal with her filthy flirting.

Last night, I went to the Empire Hotel rooftop for a private party that was sponsored by one of the senators and some of his colleagues, whom I was working with. I just pretended to drink with them, and as a puppet, I laughed at their silly business jokes and non-sense babbling. Nothing they said was funny at all and I was getting really bored and annoyed by midnight. The lights went off and the music blared from the speakers, making me want to dance. I walked over to a group of gorgeous, young women were dancing and teasing each other and I joined them, getting in the middle of two of them.

Licking my lips, I got hooked with a red head.

"I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" She asked, her lips brushing my ear, making my mouth fill up with venom. I swallowed discretely and looked her in the eyes, using all my weapons to make her fall for me.

"Royce. And your name is?" I asked her back, dazzling her with a smirk. She looked down, flushed and whispered.

"Mallory." I took her hands in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Mallory. You're the most beautiful girl here." She grinned and I proclaimed myself a winner. I noticed how thirsty I was by the increasing burn in my throat, so I decided to play my lucky card.

"Want to join me in a quieter place, Mallory?"

She nodded, and I took her hand in mine. She gasped.

"Your hand is really cold, Royce," she whispered on our way to the parking lot to get my car.

"I know, but I promise that's the only cold part of me you will touch tonight." She licked her lips and grinned, and we both left the party, without anyone noticing it.

We arrived at my apartment after midnight, and as soon as I opened the door, my instincts threatened to kick in. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and crashed my lips on hers, tugging at her shirt. I pushed her gently and took her shirt off and rose up her skirt to her waist. Her tiny hands were everywhere, but I couldn't take the risk to let her touch my body, she would notice something wasn't right and I wanted to play with her for a bit. I grabbed Mallory by the shoulder and turned her around so her back was against my chest. I pushed her again, this time against the back of the couch, grabbed her hips as I undid my black slacks and thrusted into her.

Mallory let out a small scream of pain and pleasure and the scent of blood clouded my senses. I pushed her back down and dug my fingers into her hips.

"Royce… you're hurting—"she cried out and I jumped back, tugging myself back inside my pants and dragged her by the hair away from the front door and into the spacious living room.

"Son of a bitch! Let me go! Why are you doing this, you freak?"

"You ever heard of the expression _never talk to strangers_, Mallory? Now it's too late to learn that lesson." She looked up at me, terrified.

Wrapping my hand around her long red hair, I pulled her head back to expose the main artery on her neck. When Mallory yelled again, I placed my hand on her mouth to muffle her cries and sunk my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. The taste of her blood made me growl in ecstasy as I kept drinking the sweet liquid. Playing with my prey made their blood warmer and even more delicious, because of their heart rates was increased and blood flowed more fluidly. Fear and anxiety thickened the blood, which made each gulp an extraordinary experience. After a few more minutes, she was dead and I was fully satisfied.

I cleaned everything as soon as I had drained the young woman. Mallory's body was tossed onto the floor and I was just thinking about how to get rid of her. That was when one of my neighbors, called the police because he heard screaming from my apartment. I was shocked when the NYPD knocked on my door last night. The woman's body was lying on the living room floor, without an ounce of blood inside of her. I moved, using my vampire speed, to hide the body and evidence that someone had indeed been in the apartment with me. I took my shirt off and tossed it in the hamper, yawned loudly and walked to open the door. The officers walked inside my apartment while explaining why they came. I apologized, explaining that I had fallen asleep watching a horror movie.

The police officers asked if they could search my house, and I let them in. Obviously they found nothing that could incriminate or raise suspicions against me.

The stupid human was going to regret it sooner rather than later.

That's why I am way from happiness this morning.

But something else had been bugging me since a few days ago. I opened my desk drawer and snatched the folded newspaper page. Unfolding it carefully on my desk, I stared at the picture displayed on the piece of paper.

In the social section of the newspaper, there was a review of a charity party in Forks, Washington. The phoot caption read:

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Mrs. Esme Cullen were the hosts of a luxurious charity Art Auction on Monday evening. The dinner was hosted at the Cullen's property and they rose over a $100,000 to help four different charities dedicated to help homeless children. Pictured: (from left to right) Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme Cullen along with their adopted family: Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen and his fiancée Isabella Swan, Emmett Cullen and the twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale. _

It was her. That woman had to be her.

Rosalie Lillian Hale.

I typed her name on the computer's browser.

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

The search leaded me to almost a million Rosalie Lillian, Rosalie Hale's, Lillian Hale's, and I was honestly pissed off. I shut my laptop and threw my head back, closed my eyes and reclined back on the chair.

"I need to find her. After all these years she had been hunting me, her image roaming my brain every time it could. I need to know for sure if that woman in the picture is Rosalie Lillian Hale." I mumbled, not taking the eyes of the picture, staring at the mysterious woman statuesque figure.

_She is Lilly. _

More importantly, I need to find her and confirm that she is who I think she is.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are sweetness... greet me with one.


	7. Chapter Six: My Happy Life

Thank you all. Special thanks to my beta Marian, who is doing such an excellent job and to my special friend Nyvia. Special thanks to Sep who fixed my terrible punctuation. These girls are awesome! It has come to my attention via the reviews that I received that I need to clarify a few points. This story is about Rosalie. Royce is very important to the story but he is not the main character. His POV is included in the story to know why he does what he does. Stay with me to find out more because things are going to get shaken up soon!

**Disclaimer: **No infringement is intended. SM owns, I do not. I am still poor, but mean Royce is mine! *chuckles*

* * *

**My Happy Life **

"Emmett!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, knowing it was really unnecessary because Emmett could hear me perfectly if he was inside the house and not wandering the woods, but still I wanted to do it.

I walked along the cabin, searching for my dearest husband. The house was too quiet for Emmett to be home, so I was getting a little anxious of what my child of a husband could be doing out of my sight. Sometimes I could be quite controlling at home and on him, but I knew he didn't mind. I looked around in our bedroom, his playroom, the living room but nothing. I just couldn't find him.

With nothing else to do, I decided to go check on the Viper. It wasn't in its usual spot on my side of the garage.

_What the hell?_ I thought as I kept looking for my husband. I dialed his cell phone number and didn't let him answer properly.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! Did you take out my Viper without my permission? Huh? That's a no, no, hell no and fucking no. Emmett you know better than that. Bring it back now, I mean it!" And I hung up the phone. I giggled, knowing really well that my big bear of a husband was just turning around the corner of our cabin and pulling into on our small driveway.

"What the hell was that tantrum about, babe? I was just refilling the tank for you. Geez," he said dramatically, rolling his eyes at me, while turning his back to his side of the garage.

"Besides, I have my own baby to play with here and it is so much better than yours."

I watched him walk around the black and silver Jeep Wrangler Special Edition I gave him as part of our anniversary celebration about two weeks ago. Seventy five years together and happily counting.

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him and walked up to my beloved car.

"Hey baby, did daddy make you run extra fast this morning? Aww sweet thing, mommy's not gonna let daddy take you out again without her permission, okay? I promise." I bit my lip and looked at my husband over my right shoulder. He had his huge arms crossed on his broad chest and he was looking directly at my ass.

"See something you like, big boy?" I asked him, moving my hips seductively from side to side. I heard a soft growl rumble off his chest. Biting my lip again, I tried ignoring him by grabbing a cloth and began cleaning my already super clean car.

"Sure thing sweetheart, the view is quite good from here." I could imagine his dimple grin and my knees suddenly felt weak. _Damn those dimples! I hate them. _

I kept cleaning the passenger door with the rag, trying to control my sudden arousal and thanked God that I couldn't blush. I bit the inside of my cheek and blocked him out of the scene. That was until I felt his strong and big hands on my hipbones, pulling me back into him. A low moan escaped from my lips and lingered in the air, making Emmett rubbed his hips against my back. I threw the rag on the floor and bent over to pick it up, pushing my ass directly where I knew he needed the friction.

"Tease," he leaned over whispering in my ear, running his hands on my back and slipped them under my shirt.

"Sorry," I half moaned, "I wasn't," and I knew all my resolutions and plans for the day were fucked, really, really, and by all means fucked. He shoved his left hand inside my shorts, playing with the little strip of fabric that separated his magical fingers from the place I craved to feel him the most.

"Oh my God," I softly moaned and leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder. I could swear he was smiling, after letting out a soft groan that cracked my will. My upper body was pinned to his broad chest, his arm over my chest, making my breasts look more round and perky for Emmett to play with. He continued to rub the tips of his fingers over my thong, making me wetter each time he pressed them against my clit.

"Don't -don't tease me baby," I pleaded, but Emmett continued to play with me, kissing the back of my neck and down to the crook of it.

"Let me lead the way kitten. You wouldn't regret it," he whispered on my ear, nipping my earlobe making my body tingle and shudder under his touch. I definitely belonged to this man and he belonged only to me.

I nodded, letting him pleasure me, dropping all my fears and worries so I could feel how much Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen loved me. Using his free hand, he pinched and tugged my already sensitive and hard nipples, making me groan and growl louder than before. Since his fingers still lingered inside my shorts, he used his knee to make me spread my legs wider for him, since his hand needed more space to work on me.

"I'm happy we live alone now, because I can be as spontaneous as I want to be without having to consider eavesdropping family members," Emmett's soft, velvety and husky voice traveled directly to my spine making me yelp when I felt the tip on his middle finger pressing against my entrance.

"Yes… me too… Emm," I moaned loudly again, crossing my arms on the back of his neck, running my nails through his glorious, soft dark curls and pressed them on his scalp. Emmett growled and whimpered, almost stopping what he was doing with his hands.

"Don't stop baby… don't stop…" I said immediately grinding my hips against his hand, after his magic fingers stopped their work. He got to his senses again and pushed his middle finger inside of me, thrusting it in and out painfully slowly, driving me absolutely crazy.

"Emm… yes," I couldn't stop moaning and groaning, pushing my back into his crotch, causing him to whimper my name, so softly that a human couldn't have heard it. But I did and it was wonderful. My body wasn't responding to my brain anymore and I was in overdrive mode.

My body was trembling and shaking, making my legs weaker with each thrust of his finger. When Emmett pushed a second finger in me, I knew I was about to lose it.

"Oh God! Damn baby. I'm… so there," I whimpered with my eyes tightly closed, panting heavily with my head on his shoulder. Emmett grabbed my hair softly, but yet firmly, and bit his favorite spot on my neck. I lost it.

"Emmett, fuck!" My walls clenched tightly around his fingers, making my body convulse and my breathing shallow as one of the most intense orgasms of my life came crashing down on me.

Still panting and trying to ease my breathing, Emmett turned me around to face him, pushing me against the Viper's door and crashed his lips on mine.

"Babe, be careful. We could – Emmett, the Viper," I said breathlessly, but with each word spoken, my man pushed his delicious tongue inside my mouth, making it harder for me to think clearly.

I ran my hands upon his chest and pushed him back with all the force I had, making him stumble and crash his back into the garage cabinets. Emmett's eyes were deep, staring at me and his breathing was shallow as I walked slowly toward him, gaining a fuck-me-now grin from him that made all things around me disappear.

"Now, it's my turn to please my man, don't you think?" I said and knelt on the garage floor, looking up to meet Emmett's dark eyes, his usual tawny color hidden behind a curtain of lust.

* * *

**A/N: **Can't wait to read your thoughts about this lemon. As I said, things are going to get shaken up and not in a good way. *smiles* See you next week!


	8. Chapter Seven: I knew it

Thank you so much to all that people that keep recommending this story on Twitter. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. I just hope you stay and enjoy this ride with me. Thank you to my reviewers and readers who are always there supporting me unconditionally. And many thanks to all of you that had Favorite/Alert this story and some of the others stories I'd written. Thank you so much. Please, give my Beta Marian a round of applause for her job and to Nyvia too. A special shout to Sep too! They are awesome.

Thanks babes. We are almost there... *smirks*

**Disclaimer: **Not infringement is intended. SM owns the original, I own my evil version of Royce.

* * *

_**I knew it**_

Days passed and work was irritating me. Paperwork that needed to be done for a colleague in New Jersey only took a few hours of my endless days to be done. Once I finally had a break, I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off to the possibility that the woman on the picture was Lilly. I thought about how I could investigate the matter without making myself known to her. She couldn't find out I was a vampire, and that I was looking for her. Sure this was going to be an exciting hunting game.

And if, at the end of the story, that woman wasn't who I thought she was, I knew I could have my fun with her and make the bitch beg for her life, like Lilly did that night. Thinking of that made me hard. I was such an ass, and I was very fucking proud of it.

I opened my eyes and moved to take the cell phone out of the inside pocket of the jacket, flicking through the thousands numbers I got stored on the small touchscreen device, until I found the one I was looking for. I pressed the green button and waited until a familiar voice greeted me at the other side of the line and I couldn't help but smile.

"The great Royce Mathews King, nonetheless."

"Joseph Kostan. Long time no talk, my dear friend. How's the family?"

I listened patiently as Joseph updated me about his family and how his life had been since the last time we saw each other, almost fifteen years ago. I laughed and spoke a little bit about my life and what I was doing at the moment.

"So Royce, brother, tell me the real reason behind this sudden call. Don't take me wrong, I just know you well enough to know something's up. And honestly, I am intrigued to find out what it is." Joseph was always so straightforward, that made me laugh once again.

"Well, I want to ask you a personal favor. I need you to investigate someone for me." Joseph laughed.

"Aha! And I have the feeling that this person you want me to investigate is a woman. Am I wrong, Royce?"

"You're not. Yes, it is a woman and her name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, write it down. She lives, or is near Forks, Washington. But I'm not sure if that's her permanent residence. Listen to me very carefully, Joseph. I need her phone numbers, previous and current addresses, passports numbers, licenses, social security number and bank accounts. Anything you can find about her. If she's married, I want his name, address and phone number. Everything you could find about her is really important for me to know it, every detail -everything."

I could hear his pen against the paper where he was writing down all the things I was requesting.

"This Rosalie Hale must be someone really important for you then."

"She is important Joseph, more important than you think. So please, get me that information as soon as possible. And by that I mean like now."

"I will Royce, but you just have to give me a reasonable amount of time and I'll contact you back as soon as I find out everything you asked for."

"Okay man, take your time but don't take too long."

I hung up the call and leaned my head back on my leather seat, rubbing my temples as my mind kept working on different scenarios. If I were a human, I would have the most horrendous headache ever, for sure.

"I can't wait to have you right in front of me Lilly," I muttered, a huge smirk threatened to creep on my fierce face. I was a hundred percent sure that the woman on that picture was Rosalie. It had to be her.

Unfolding the torn piece of paper again, I stared at it for what I thought was more than an hour. Her features and posture, everything reminded me of Lilly. The woman I supposedly savagely raped and killed, and permit others to do the same, was alive. The very same one that thinks I am dead.

Images of that night flooded through my mind like a fucking movie, her voice calling out for help, and her crying filled my head. I growled in a strange mix of distaste and excitement making venom pool in my mouth. It was her life or mine, and mine was more worth it.

I had almost forgotten all of my human life, but not the night I killed Lilly. Even after all these years, I could recall what happened with an amazing clarity.

The office door squeaked and opened slowly, bringing me back to reality.

"Mr. King?" I heard Heidi calling my name from the door. "Sorry to bother you, but it is past six and I want to know if you need something else. I'm kind of tired and the papers you asked me for are in perfect order. So I was wondering if I could go home," she said.

I was mesmerized by the sudden, thundering sound of her heart inside her chest and I even considered drain her in that moment. I nodded in response at her question, earning a sincere grin from her.

Rubbing my temples, I glanced at her.

"Of course. How inconsiderate of me. Sure, you can go home." I returned my gaze to the computer and turned it on again. "I need to finish some research for a case I'm working on, so have a good night. Enjoy your day off tomorrow, Heidi." I winked, dismissing her. Heidi was staring at me and I swear I heard her groaning.

"Oh yes, of course Mr. King. Is there -is there anything I could do to help you before I leave?" she asked and I just couldn't help but rolls my eyes.

"No Heidi, it's okay. Have a good night."

"Sure, you too sir." She said, closing the door behind her.

_Oh dear Heidi, you're so hot but you don't know what you're getting yourself into._

For the next couple of days, I submerged myself into work. I had almost forgotten all about Rosalie Hale when Joseph called. I attended all the legal political shit, like meetings and conferences that a world-renowned lawyer like me needed to participate in to gain more power and respect.

After the last meeting of the day, I retrieved to my apartment and flopped onto the couch. I was mentally exhausted and thirsty. I dragged myself to the shower and then back to the same spot I was on the leather black couch, planning to kill the bastard that called the police on me a few months ago.

Leaving my mind wandering on many different options on how I was going to get into his apartment, I heard my phone ringing. I grabbed and answered it without looking who it was.

"That Rosalie Hale sure is a sneaky one, Royce."

I jumped up on my feet and sat down again.

"Tell me you found her," I said.

Joseph simply chuckled.

"Yes I did. I found out more than what you asked me for, actually. Want me to send you all this information via fax? Or email? Or certified mail?"

"Fax. I need that information now." I ran to the small office I had in the apartment and turned on the fax machine, waiting for Joseph to send me all the information he had gathered. He kept reading.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, social security number: 509-32-0976. Born on November 14, 1992 in Houston, Texas. She has a twin brother named Jasper Hale. Adopted by the Cullen family from Forks Washington on March, 1997. Rosalie Hale got married in 2004 to Emmett Cullen or Emmett McCarty, another foster kid adopted by the Cullen's in 1999. Banks accounts, she have too many for being such a young girl and with an excessive amounts of money in it, by the way. She has four different accounts in Switzerland placed under two names. Rose Cullen and Rosalie McCarty Hale. Also I found her current cell phone number 203-253-3604."

I listened to him, receiving the papers he kept sending. Birth certificates, adoptions papers, passport copies, house addresses, phone numbers. I had everything about her current life.

Who would have thought it would be that easy?

"Thank you Joseph, thank you so much. I really owe you big time," I repeated, looking at the papers on my hands again.

"I need to mention that she originally was born 1917, in Rochester New York. Her biological parents were John and Sophia Hale. Rosalie mysteriously disappeared in 1935, and her family reported her missing. They presumed she was abducted by her fiance because they never found her. And casually her fiancé was Royce King III also from Rochester. And for the record my friend, I know she's a vampire."

I sighed in relief because I was truly convinced that it was her. I could never forget that face.

"Yes Joseph, she's a vampire."

"Just be careful. I've been investigating them and the Cullen clan seems to be a very protective over their family members. So whatever you are planning, do it cautiously," he said, before excusing himself.

I hung up the phone and stared at the multiple papers I had in my hands.

I grinned mischievously.

"I found you, Rosalie Hale. After all these years, I finally found you."

Spinning in my chair, I played with the phone number in front of me, slowly dialing each digit into my cell phone.

* * *

**A/N:** He is getting closer... Reviews would make me really happy. This week was really shitty for me. *smiles* Sorry for this late update, but FF is acting weird to post updates.


	9. Chapter Eight: End of the Fairy Tale

Hi! Sorry this chapter took a while to be posted, but real life was being a... yeah you got that. Finally I'm done with the huge test for the teacher certification I was studying so hard for, so now back to normal updates, once a week. Many thanks to reviewers that takes the time to read and letting me know what they think of the fic, and the people how had Favorite/Alert this story. Thank you so much. Many thanks to Marian, Sep and Nyvia as well. _**Happy Reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and its characters. Vampire meany Royce is all mine *giggles***_

* * *

_**End of the Fairy Tale**_

My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and my legs were firmly around his waist. My lips were pressed against his ear, whispering loving words, soft growls and moans escaping from my throat as I slowly rode my husband in our huge Victorian bed.

"Yes. Go faster baby. Don't -don't stop Emm." I couldn't control the love and passion sweeping out of me. I had no control over the words that came out of my mouth as my husband continued to push his full length in and out of me. I moved my hips in circular motion to meet each thrust, earning a loud growl from him.

"Fuck Rose… you feel so good," he said breathlessly.

I wrapped his parted lips with mine, tugging at his full bottom lip. Moaning louder, I arched my back and began to feel how my body screamed that it was time to get to the point of no return. Emmett increased the pace of his thrusts, leaning his forehead against my shoulder. One of my hands traveled to meet his glorious curls while digging my nails onto his scalp. He bit the crook of my neck while my free hand dug deeply into the skin of his back.

"I love how you feel," Emmett growled, using his hands to push my body down on his shaft, filling my insides and hitting that sneaky spot inside of me that he knew would drive me crazy.

"God!" I screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh, Rose." He continued to thrust into me, making my pussy walls clench tightly around his cock and my boobs bounce in front of his face. He trapped one of my hard nipples between his lips, were he nipped and pulled at it softly yet so firmly, making me growl in pleasure.

"Emmett… keep going baby…"

"Rose, open your eyes for me," Emmett said. I opened my eyes to meet his golden ones and our eyes locked as we reached our climax together.

After a few minutes, a broken headboard, promising words, tender caresses and a million kisses, both our breathing eased and I jumped off of his lap, closing my eyes as Emmett slipped out of me.

"You should take a bath and get ready. Jasper and Carlisle should be here any moment." I turned to look at Emmett, who was still in bed licking his lips, staring at my naked body. "And, that's a sight of you that only me is allowed to see Emm, so move it," I said, smacking his leg playfully.

"You always have to have everything under control, don't you Rose?" He said, chuckling as he reached the bathroom door. "I would only take a minute anyways, unlike you."

I laughed and threw him a towel. "Shut up! You love the results when I take my time to get ready."

My husband closed the bathroom door behind him, and I could hear him laughing inside. I shook my head and grabbed Emmett's shirt off the floor and pulled it over my head. His shirt was long enough to cover my body down to my knees but the collar hung low enough it showed up my cleavage.

Waiting for Emmett to get ready for the Cullen-boys-only camping weekend, I helped him packing his bags and all the gear I knew he liked to bring with him.

_He always forgets something. _I thought shaking my head slightly, as I kept throwing Emm's favorite camping gears in a big duffle bag. The sound of my cell phone made me zone in again.

"Hello?" holding the phone between my chin and shoulder.

"Sissy? It's me, Alice!" I chuckled because of course that pixie high toned voice was hers.

"Ohhh! If you didn't say it, I wouldn't have known who it was," I said with a hint of sarcastic amusement in my voice.

"You're so not funny, Rose. Anyways, listen sissy, Esme and I are planning a shopping spree to Vegas this weekend, since that the boys are going camping. Is five p.m. a good time for us to pick you up?" Damn, this girl doesn't take a breath! Not that she needed it anyways.

"Alice, that sounds awesome and thanks so much for the invitation, but honestly I am not in the mood to go shopping in Vegas. And I want to prepare things for a sexy and romantic night when Emmett gets back from his camping. I promised him that-" I swear that Alice gasped at my comment.

"What! I didn't see that coming. You, Rosalie Lillian Hale, is telling me that you do not want to go shopping? To Vegas? Are you serious? Are you hurt? Are you sick? No… we don't get sick… I just… can't… Esme!" I laughed when I heard Esme answer Alice's screams in the background. I waited until Alice was done whining so she could hear me.

"Yes, Mary Alice Whitlock Cullen, I'm saying no. I promised Emm a special night for us when he comes back from camping. And I want it to be really romantic, and that takes time to prepare," I chuckled lightly, as I watched Emmett walk down the stairs. I covered the phone with a hand and mouthed _"Alice"_ and he just nodded, rolling his big and precious golden eyes, walking away to the garage, making me giggle.

He looked so damn sexy wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and an unbuttoned plaid shirt. I smiled at the sight of him and had to rub my thighs together a little. Alice voice brought me back to the call at hand.

"Rosalie? Answer me, I know you're there."

"Sorry, I have to go. Carlisle just arrived to pick up Emmett and I want to say goodbye to him. I promise if I finish setting everything up in time, I'll call you." I finished the call and ran to the garage.

Emmett was placing all his camping gears into the back of his jeep, followed by Carlisle and Jasper.

"Rose, good evening." Carlisle was always so proper. I walked to him and embraced him hard.

"Evening father. Hi Jazz."

"We have to go, Emmett. The sun is setting and I want to get there before it's completely dark." Jazz said, hugging me tight.

Emmett turned toward me and cupped my face with his huge and soft hands.

"Are you sure you want to stay here all alone? I could always sta-" His eyes were full of concern that I brushed it away with a long and hungry kiss.

"I will be fine Emmett, I promise. Just leave, now. Let me be. Have fun!" I chuckled against his lips. "Have a great time. I will be here waiting for you as I promised. Bye."

"Come on, Emm. Hurry up," Jazz said. I knew he was getting a little over dramatic and uncomfortable with the emotions flowing between Emmett and me. I slapped Emmett's ass and pushed him playfully, until he reached the jeep.

"Sorry, Jazz. Go baby. Take care, okay? I'll be fine. And Carlisle, please don't let my crazy husband do anything stupid." Emmett slapped my back and he jumped on the back of the jeep. Carlisle nodded and Jazz chuckled quietly. You gotta love the Cullen boys.

I watched them leave until they disappeared out of our driveway, with a small smile on my face.

**Nobody knew how much I hated to stay away from the rock of comfort that Emmett was for me, but I was going to be really selfish if I asked him to stay home with me where he belongs.**

Shrugging those thoughts away, I decided to spend the rest of the evening planning how our romantic sexcapade. Lost in my thoughts, the cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. It's me. I miss you already. You okay?" I had to hold the phone away from my ear. He was always so loud. I chuckled before answering him.

"I'm good Emm, don't worry. Go enjoy your time with the boys. I promise you that you'll love what I am preparing for you. Send you kisses and goodbye. Don't call again okay? I love you," I hung up.

Almost immediately, my phone rang back, I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Babe, I forgot to tell you something." he said breathlessly.

I chuckled. "Tell me Emmett, what's wrong?"

"I love you, take care. Love you," he said, imitating kissing noises, earning the cheers of Carlisle and Jasper. "Bye."

"I love you too Emmybear, so much. You take care, bye. Enjoy."

The call ended and my smile was even bigger. My husband was someone that could easily make everyone felt loved and pampered. I placed my phone on the charger and walked out of the living room to go upstairs when my phone rang one more time. I sighed, walking back to grab it.

"If Emmett is calling again, I'm going to yell at him," I muttered through my clenched teeth, to answering it for the third time.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you dare to call me one more time I-" but a strange voice cut off in the middle of my sentence.

"It's not Emmett."

I knew that voice, but for the life of me, I couldn't place it. I was so confused at the firm and strong voice at the other side of the line and the reaction my body was having, that I couldn't talk coherently.

"Who is this?" I asked nervously, my hands began to shake and I had to sit on the couch for my legs not to give up on me.

"Who am I? Don't you remember your old friends, Rosalie?"

I began to get angry, and my stern voice was proof of it.

"I am not playing. I am going to hang up if you don't tell me who this is, right now!"

The man on the other side of the line laughed, making my anger bubble up even more. Who dares to make these kinds of sick jokes?

"Who. Are. You?"

He cleared his throat before speak.

"Royce King."

I dropped the phone and it hit the floor on a hard thud. I couldn't make a single sound, I had stopped breathing. I felt how my non beating heart dropped to my stomach at the mention of that awful name, while images of the last moments of my human life came crashing down on me once again.

The monster that haunted me for years, the demon of my fears was unleashed and couldn't be tamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are so sweet, leave us one please!


	10. Chapter Nine: Contact

Another week I share with all of my readers. Thanks for the support, from the bottom of my heart. Many thanks to my Betas Marian and Sep & First Reader Nyvia.

_**Disclaimer: **SM owns Twilight and all characters._

* * *

_**Contact**_

My initial plan was just to call Rosalie, listen to her voice and hang up on her. Then, I would begin to torment her. The more I thought about it, I realized that it would be better to let her know that I was alive and hunting for her, just like she did to all of us years ago.

Of course, her vengeance against us was totally justified. Fuck, if the same thing had happened to me, I would have definitely done the same thing she did. But Rosalie Hale failed in her duty, and one of us was alive because of her mistake. I knew I was her worst nightmare, and she was mine as well. There hadn't been a day gone by that I didn't close my eyes and all I could remember from my human life was Rosalie Hale.

And, since I wasn't the type of a guy that takes a slap in the face and turns the other cheek, I decided to confront her once and for all and to not play games. Games were for cowards, and I was not a coward.

After thinking about it for a few more minutes, I decided that I really wanted to see her, see if she had changed, and looked into her eyes. I already had her address so maybe I could just get there and face her. Shaking my head at the thought, I realized that she was married. And I was certain that after the call I was about to make, Rosalie would tell her husband and the possibilities of having her alone with would shrink to zero.

_I need to organize my purposes, because if the Cullen family is that over protective with their family members, then Rosalie's husband and siblings could keep her away from me. _I thought, pondering my choices and what I was going to do. I wanted to see Rosalie standing in front of me, just like she did that night. The difference was that, I now was the one with the upper hand because I was not afraid, but I was sure as hell that she was going to be terrified to see me.

I played with Rosalie's number for a while longer, dialing it, pondering the different possibilities I had at hand. I really wanted to scare the shit out of her first, make her feel broken once again, so the rest of the plan could be carried out more easily.

"Should I call her now, or should I wait until later tonight? Would she be alone or with her family? I should just call the shots and dial her number now. What could I lose?" I asked myself.

Determination overtook my senses and in no time, her stern voice sang in my ear.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you dare to call me one more ti-"I couldn't talk the moment I heard her voice. It was definitely her, my ex fiancée Rosalie Lillian Hale. I will never forget that sweet voice. She had the same raspy and feminine voice, just a little change in the intonation she used to have.

"It's not Emmett." I said, not letting her finish. I heard her sigh, taking a deep breath.

_Had she recognized me? No, no I don't think she did. _I thought, giving her time to react back.

"Who is this?" I could hear the caution she was using in her voice and a hint of fear that made me smile widely.

"Who am I? Don't you remember your old friends, Rosalie?" And again, I gave her time to respond back. I was a little taken aback when I heard her scream over the phone.

"I am not playing. I am going to hang up if you don't tell me who is this, right now!"

And her anger made me laugh.

"_Who. ?" _

By the tone of her voice I knew that she had lost it. All her composure and self-collection. I cleared my throat before talking again.

"Royce King."

I heard her gasping and the distinguished sound of the phone falling to the floor. Knowing she was still able to hear me, I kept talking.

"You didn't think it was me, did you? But yes, it's me honey and I came directly from hell to drag you back there with me. You didn't act intelligently when you turned your back on me and left me there, barely alive in that hotel room. Remember? Of course you remember. Guess what? Someone like us followed the blood trail you left and found me. And here I am, in all my vampire glory, talking to the woman I murdered and the one who murdered me back. Isn't that incredible?"

I heard noises around the phone, I looked at the screen and the line was still open. She was listening to me.

"Karma is such a sneaky bitch don't you think, Lilly?" Lilly was the nickname I given Rosalie, because she loved the scent of the lilies and I used to buy them for her every time I visited her house.

On the other side of the line, I heard another sharp breath and a gasp and then followed like the sound of a sob. She was now convinced that it was really me.

"I know where you live. I know everything about you and your husband and your damn family. And I promise you that one of these days, I am going to come for you. Because you belong to me, Lilly."

Rosalie reacted to my words picking up the phone and yelled.

"Listen to me! You aren't who you saying you are! Leave me alone! Whoever you are, stay away from me and my husband," she growled loudly. "You hear me? Stay the fuck away from us!"

I was getting so mad that I punched the desk, scattering the wood and making it fall in pieces on the carpet.

"No, you fucking listen to me Rosalie. I came back from the dead to get you and I am not backing away until I do. You know I am who I said I was. That's why you are afraid, and you should be, because I am not playing or fooling around Lilly. I am talking serious business here. The first thing you're going to do, you are not going to tell anyone about this call. You hear me?"

I waited until Rosalie responded, my anger bubbling up because there was no sound coming from her again. Smacking the desk again with an open hand I asked her again, my voice coming out menacing.

"You fucking hear me? Or do I need to repeat myself again?"

"Y-yes… I… hear y—you," her voice sounded broken and full of fear. Her surrender was my upper hand. Fear could be your way to get what you want. I knew that all too well, used it to my advantage, and I got Rosalie to do what I wanted her to do. I smiled widely.

"Now that we are on the same page Lilly, here's what I want you to do next. You will wait until I contact you again. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week, or next month. I still don't know, but since we have all eternity for us to share…" I smiled, running my hands through my hair, sitting back in the chair.

"Or maybe I could go visit you in Tumwater. I would love to see your house and meet your husband. You can always say I am an old friend of yours. Your husband and I could even be friends," I sneered.

Cries came next and I could hear a faintly voice coming from the other side of the line.

"No… no… no… please… just stay away from him. I wi- I will do anything you ask me to, but don't hurt Emmett."

"Now you are being reasonable Lilly. See? That was easy, right? Well, I have to go now. Oh! One more thing, I will know if you tell anyone or if you decide to change your cell phone number. All of that is going to be useless, because I know where to find you. Don't act stupid. Got it?" I waited and nothing. I sighed heavily. "Got it?"

"Y- yes! I got it. I got it," Rosalie continued to cry loudly, her voice shaking in fear.

"Perfect. Talk to you, or maybe see you later, Lilly. I can't wait to touch your skin again." I cut the line.

Rosalie Lillian Hale was in my grasps, I had her where I wanted her to be. My plans were working honestly even better that I had intended. She had no way to escape from me.

"Just wait and see the surprise I have prepared for you Lilly. This is going to be so damn fun," I said smirking, and turning on my chair to look out the office window.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Reviews are sweet as cupcakes... greet us with one please


	11. Chapter Ten: Against the wall

_**Many many thanks for all of you, my beloved readers that takes the time to leave us a review. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, each word means the world to me. *hugs* Thanks to my Beta Marian and Nyvia. This is it...**_

_**Disclaimer: Ouch... I don't own Rosalie/Emmett/Royce... sadly.  
**_

* * *

_**Against the wall**_

I was listening to him speak through the speaker phone, unable to make a single sound that let him know I was still on the line. His voice hadn't changed at all in all these years, not a single bit. All my human memories involving Royce King came crashing down on me like a movie. I closed my eyes to get rid of them, but everything I did wasn't taking the fear away from me.

This was just too much to handle by myself. I wanted to call Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper even Edward, but I just couldn't move a single muscle. My phone crashed on the floor again and I was suddenly afraid that I had broken it, because if I did I was more than sure Royce would be here in no time.

When I noticed that the line was cut, I tried to stand up but my legs weren't responding as they should, making me fall again, not even my vampire reflexes stopped that my body crashed to the floor. My hands were shaking, my non beating heart was pounding in my chest and a heavy sensation of sorrow and fear were overtaking my whole body. But there was nothing I could do against it.

_How did he find me? How does he know that I am a vampire? Who told him? Who else knows about me and my family? Where is he? Could he be nearby? Can he see me now?_

I stood up and ran to the front door, locking it pushing a couch against the door. I did the same with the windows, curtains and panels around the house. Half way to the back door, my cell phone rang again and I involuntarily screamed at the sound. With a shaky hand, I took the phone and read the name on the screen and sighed heavily.

It was Emmett.

_I can't answer him. I can't, he will notice something's wrong with me. He knows me too well, _I thought as I waited until the voicemail answered his call, and the next four calls he placed. When my hands stopped shaking, I sent him a text message.

*Hi baby! Sorry I missed your call, I was arranging my closet. Making more space for new things, you know. Have fun baby. Yours, Rose*

He answered back quickly.

*Are you okay? I was getting worried because you didn't pick up the phone. That means you are planning to go shopping, oh God save us! I will. Love and miss you. Emm*

I took another breath, trying to calm my trembling hands so I could reply him back.

*Don't forget how much I love you baby. I would do anything to keep you safe. I promise. Forever yours, Rosalie*

That message contained so many things, so many emotions that I felt like I was saying goodbye to him. I hoped he didn't catch the hidden messages. Emmett answered back quickly.

*Never. See you on Sunday. Take care and call me if you need me. Love you, Emmett*

I sighed again taking the charger and my phone upstairs with me, just in case I needed to call Emmett. I wandered around, to make sure one more time that I was alone inside my house and by all means it made me feel a little safer. Not that locking all the doors and closing all the windows could have stopped Royce from getting inside the house and do whatever his plans were with me. At that thought, reality washed over me.

"What if Royce wants to rape me again?" I mumbled.

And I stopped strolling around the house; my feet were glued to the boards of the hallway. I looked behind my shoulders and I swear I saw something, a shadow like figure moving fast downstairs. Panic overtook my senses and I screamed. Screamed so loud that some of our family portraits shattered and crashed on the hardwood floor with a strenuous noise. My body was so tense, that I couldn't move a single muscle. I was shaking, my skin tingled, and my head felt like it was going to explode any minute. Taking a few deep and calming breaths, I realized that it was my imagination and the last memories of my human life that were playing games and tricks on me.

There was no way Royce could be inside the house without me even noticing it, it was just impossible. I stood up from the ground quickly when I thought about Alice. She could see me if she turned her gaze to me, and I want them as far away from this mess as I could take them. Royce King was evil, he could bring Esme and Alice the same pain he did to me when I was a human, and that was out of question. His abusive behavior wasn't going to reach them. Not if I kept my calm and do as he asked me to.

"I don't want anyone of my family to know what is going on. I need to calm down and think straight, because Royce is a man of words." Still shaking, I walked to the kitchen to look for the broom to clean up the shattered portraits on the hallway. I did it, acting as normal as I could, just in case Alice decided to check on me.

The phone went dead for hours. Neither Royce nor Emmett had called me again. That night was the longest night in my entire vampire existence. Every sound of the wind on my windows, the creek of the wooden floor as the wood compresses and expands, the shuffling of the tree branches against each other outside, made me jump and scream in fear. I crawled onto the bed, all the lights were turned on, bringing Emmett's pillow up and hugging it to my chest tightly. Nuzzling my face on it to get his smoothing scent to try and calm my troubled soul a bit.

The only thing I could do was to wait for Royce to contact me as soon as he thought possible, so he could get whatever he wants from me and I would be in peace with my husband once again, like it had always been.

Morning raised and I was still looking at the window. Emmett had left one good morning text message and excused himself if he didn't call later because they were going deep into the mountains and he may not have signal on his phone. I texted him back telling that it was fine and that he didn't need to worry about me. He said he loved me, but I couldn't reply back.

I stayed in bed for almost half day until I heard a truck pulling up into our driveway. Fear was creeping me out again, when I hesitantly walked up to the hallway window to look that it was an UPS truck.

_I haven't ordered anything and I know Emmett hasn't either. _

Hearing the human shuffling things inside the truck, moving boxes away to find the one he needed to deliver. After a few minutes, the man jumped out the back of the truck and walked to the front door.

"Good afternoon. Package for Rosalie Hale." He called, pressing the ringer Emmett insisted to place on the door a few months ago. I took a few steps downstairs telling him that I was on my way. As soon as I opened the door, the man handed me an envelope and asked me to sign my name on his electronic pad. Once I did, he took it and walked away to his truck while I remained there, on the front porch looking at an envelope with Royce King's handwriting on it.

I used my sharp nails to tear it up, while I closed the door and flopped on the couch. I emptied the envelope content on the couch and a few papers flew out of it. I examined the papers one by one, surprised that there was one airline ticket to New Your City for tonight and a letter.

_Lilly._

_Follow my instructions as I said. By the time you read this letter, I know you most have seen the flight ticket. I want you to get a small bag and head to the airport to take that plane. Forget about your used lingerie, I already got some new and elegant pieces waiting for you here. _

_Don't try anything. It's not going to be worth it. Misses you. _

_Yours,  
_

_Royce King_

As I studied it, I noticed that it was a one way ticket to JFK airport in New York City. The flight departed at five thirty via US Airways, I turned to glance at the clock and sighed heavily, it was two fifty-five. That meant that I only had one hour to get ready and do as Royce asked me in the letter. I needed to focus my head on the right state of mind if I didn't want Alice to blow everything, and avoid that Emmett got involved in this mess. As soon as I read the letter I destroyed it because the more time I kept it in my hands, the more probabilities that Alice could see and know everything, just in case she decided to take a look on me. And I didn't want that.

I went to my room as calm as I could and grabbed one of my Dolce and Gabbana bags. I only threw inside the extremely necessary things. I didn't want to give Royce the satisfaction and enjoyment of seeing me carrying luggage around JFK airport. Why did I need a bag for? I was going to die anyways. I wasn't going to bring luggage. And also because I wanted to create the illusion that I was just going on a normal shopping trip, just in case my perceptive sister would turn her eyes at me.

I called a cab and sat on the couch to wait for it to pick me up. I heard the cab pulling in on my driveway and I sighed again, getting more anxious of what was going to come. About half way to the front door, I turned back to leave Emmett a small note. It wasn't fair of me to just disappear, because I knew my man would move mountains and swim oceans looking for me. And he had all eternity to do it.

Taking a white sheet of paper, I began to write the note I needed Emmett to find so he could make his own judgment about my reasons to leave. I wanted him to get mad, to hate me so that way I was sure that he would not come to look for me.

I folded the piece of paper neatly, placing it right where Emmett tosses his keys when he opens the front door. I wrote his name on it, sobbing slightly as I closed the door behind me.

I was giving up on my house, on my life and on my husband and going to see what had Royce prepared for me.

I asked the cab driver to take me to Seattle airport and the ride was filled with silence, the driver didn't even turn to look at me and I was grateful for that. We were in Seattle airport in a blink of an eye and my nerves were a wreck inside of me. I walked like a zombie to the designated gate and sat on a chair for a while, until our flight was called. It only took a couple of minutes until we all began to board the plane and I found my seat next to the window. I buckled my seat belt, took a deep breath and closed my eyes, a sudden wave of fear creeping into me, knowing that I was entirely in Royce King's grasps.

Now it was just matter of time until I get face to face with my worst nightmare.

* * *

**A/N**: No good... no good... What do you think? Reviews are sweet as Emmett. He deserves one... *winks*


	12. Chapter Eleven: In My Hands

Many many thanks from the bottom of my heart to all those people who had reviewed, alert & favorite this story. I am amazed, and I feel so proud of all of you, that are supporting my work. *hugs for everybody* As always many thanks to Marian, Sep & Nyvia for all your unconditional support. I love you all, babes.

Happy Reading...

**Disclaimer: **SM owns Twilight Saga characters. Me? I just got my imagination.

* * *

_**In my hands**_

I glanced at the flight departures and arrivals displayed on the electronic flight board that hung on the wall in front of me. My eyes were roaming aimlessly to the crowd of people walking off of Rosalie's flight. I looked at every single person that came off of that plane, but no sign of Rosalie yet. I was starting to get anxious, and anger was starting to overtake me, when a breathtaking blonde appeared behind the security doors. Standing up from the seat I'd been in almost all day, I walked toward her, a smile on my face as I saw her after all these years, standing now in front of me.

Rosalie looked amazing, having turned into a vampire. Her perfect features were even more enhanced, making her more stunningly beautiful than when she was a human. A wave of foreign emotions invaded me, confusing the hell out of me. I hated her, I wanted revenge, but seeing her a few feet from me, brought on other type of emotions. Brushing those stupid thoughts away, I walked toward her with a huge smile on my face.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. Years haven't done damage to you. You look splendid," I said while attempting to take her bag from her hand. She jerked her hand away from my grasp, making her purse and bag fall to the ground. She looked nervous; Rosalie hadn't even dared to look at me in the eyes. I could smell her fear but she was trying to act up like nothing was bothering her.

"Are you nervous, Lilly?" I sneered, but she just ignored me. I could feel her fear, I was just pushing her buttons.

"How was your flight?" I asked, again attempting to start a conversation, knowing full well that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Rosalie ignored all my questions as she took the fallen purse off the floor. I looked over my shoulder to the crowd of humans that were gathered around us, trying to see if someone had lay eyes on the two of us.

"Let's get this done, Royce. I am not here to pretend that I'm happy to see you, because I'm not. I know what you are thinking, in that twisted mind of yours," Rosalie said in a cold tone, while poking her finger on my right temple, walking pass me. I grabbed her by the arm roughly, too quickly for a human to notice, making her crash her chest against mine.

"Listen to me. You need to behave yourself and stop acting like a bitch to me, or I promise this is going to get even worse for you."

I placed my hand on the back of her neck and the other one tightly wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Rosalie struggled and pushed me back, but once again I was stronger than her. My tongue swirled inside her mouth, she pulled away quickly. She gave me a disgusted look and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, her reddish lip-gloss smeared all over her hand.

"Get away from me," she said, trying to pass by me again.

"Shut up," I said through clenched teeth. I was getting angrier by the minute. Her rejection had hurt me more than I expected.

A TSA agent that was standing near us saw our exchange and walked toward us.

"Is everything okay, ma'am? Sir?"

I turned around as she opened her mouth to complain. I took Rosalie's hand in mine and squeezed it until a barely audible cracking noise echoed on my ear. I nodded to talk to the agent.

"Everything is fine, sir. My wife here is mad because I came to pick her up late, right love?" I said, kissing the back of her crushed hand. Rosalie just nodded.

We stayed silently for a few minutes as we walked to the limo that was waiting for us outside. Rosalie yanked her hand free of mine and turned on her heels to face me once again, rubbing her hand.

"Don't you dare touch me again! I am not that fragile stupid human anymore."

"I said shut up. As I told you before, it is up to you. Make it tolerable or make it a hell, you fucking decide."

"I prefer to live through hell rather than to feel your dirty hands on me ever again. Besides, this is a hell since you found me and forced me to abandon my husband and my family," she said through clenched teeth. "If you do touch me, I swear I will kill you. I don't care if I die in the process."

"What can your stupid husband do for you now? Nothing. He probably thinks you abandoned him for another man, or that you got bored of him, or maybe he thinks that you never loved him enough," I sneered opening the limo door for her, while Rosalie let out a loud growl.

"Emmett wouldn't ever think that about me! He knows I love him more than anything in this world."

I laughed.

"Please, don't make me laugh, Lilly. You can't fight me, even with all the hatred you feel for me."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, a ping of fire glistened on her eyes.

"Why are you so sure I couldn't kill you myself?"

I pinned her against the limo door, laughing at her once again. Rosalie let out another growl that echoed around me.

"Simple. You want to know why?" I nuzzled my nose on her neck, she shivered and I smiled.

"Because you're afraid of me."

I pushed her inside the limo, sliding in next to her. She was trembling and her breathing was shallow. Her eyes were piercing my marveled skin, her stance making me madder. She wouldn't let me win, even if it cost her life.

"I am not afraid of you!"

Her statement made me laugh louder. Shaking my head, I placed my hands on the back of my head and taunted her.

"Then I dare you to show me that you aren't afraid of me."

Rosalie moved forward quickly, trying to grab a hold of my neck. Her sharp nails stopped on my forearm, shredding some of the sleeve off. I moved to the right to dodge her sudden attack and pinned her against the limo seat, pinning her hands behind her back. My body was pressed against hers, making me shudder when her scent hit my nose. She smelled deliciously good, so good that it was making me dizzy and aroused.

I took control of the situation and whispered in her ear.

"You asked for it. I was going to behave with you, but you left me no other choice. Be ready, I have plans for you when we arrive."

Rosalie turned and shoved me back to my seat and wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face from me for the rest of the ride.

We rode in silence for four hours to our final destination in Blue Mountain Lake, on the outsides of New York. There were so many things I wanted to ask, to know about her, but I knew Rosalie wouldn't open her mouth to speak to me. I glanced at her long legs, up to her arms and her hair that cascade in endless waves of blonde curls around her shoulders, shielding her completely from my gaze.

She was so perfect, so beautiful and so mine to keep. She was my own Barbie for me to play with as I pleased. And I was going to make sure that no one, including her husband was going to take her away from me. Rosalie was mine, she always been. My breathing became labored as I stared at her body. I could almost feel the taste of her lips on mines, making me want to jump on her.

I had my plans. I was going to take my newest trophy to a convention. All my colleagues were going to die of envy when they saw this stunning woman walking by my side tonight.

As soon as we arrived to the luxurious cabin, I locked her in on the master room. Her scent was calling me from outside the door of the room and her mere presence got me hypnotized and her rejection was painful.

Rosalie abhorred me and I couldn't blame her.

I was guilty of her death. I also took away her dignity when she was a hopeless human and made someone else change her into a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: **Please, don't kill me. *smiles sweetly* Reviews are sweet as vanilla ice cream cones. Great me with one.

Thanks!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Lost

Hi! Many many thanks to my beta Marian, to all of you that had reviewed & favorite this story, to the people how reads and the ones who listed me as a favorite author. Thank you all so much for your support.

_**Disclaimer:**_ SM owns Twilight, no infringement intended. Evil vampire Royce is my invention. *smiles* **  
**

* * *

**Lost**

I was shaking on my seat, couldn't move a limb to walk down the plane aisle and head outside. My eyes were fixed on the head rest of the seat in front of me and I yelped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the flight attendant asked me with a worried look.

I barely nodded my head and smiled as honestly as I could. I stood up and walked straight for the exit, trying not to think about what was going to happen to me as soon as I crossed those doors.

From that moment on, I acted on autopilot.

Royce's intentions were clear to me since I first saw him waiting for me near the gate doors. His stare was horrendous, it made me feel vulnerable and fragile all over again. I felt as he could see me naked, if he knew I feel unprotected. I couldn't let him know how much that was affecting me. If he did know, I was an easier prey than I was at the moment.

I was trembling from the inside out. My whole body was on its highest alert and all I wanted to do was to run to the comfort of Emmett's arms and tell him that I took the wrong decision, that now I did needed him more than I thought and that he was the only one that could protect me from this monster.

But instead, I chose to run away from him like a coward. To walk away from the family that would have given anything to keep me safe again. To abandon a husband that would have risked his own life and do anything to rescue me. They would be mad at me, even hating me after I ran away from Emmett without an explanation.

I just left him a simple letter. He would think that that's all he meant to me.

I turned on my phone and glanced at the picture Emmett snapped of the two of us on our anniversary day. The picture made me smile. Emmett was laughing hard in the first picture, his laughter was contagious and I snapped a picture of him. The next one was Emmett and I kissing with the Viper on the background.

Silently, I ran my thumb over the screen, right over Emmett's smile. I missed him. I looked down and sighed heavily, a small sob came right after, then turned the phone off and threw it inside my purse.

After the struggle I had with Royce inside the limo, the best option for me was to remain as quiet as I could. I wrapped my arms around my legs because that position always made me feel protected when Emmett wasn't around.

Time passed rather slowly as we rode in the limo. When it finally made a stop, I slowly tilted my head to the side to look at Royce. He opened the door of the limo, grabbed my arm and yanked me outside forcefully.

"We're here."

"Let go of me!" I pushed him hard, but the bastard didn't move an inch.

"I told you to not fucking touch me! I can walk on my own."

"Then move. There's a lot I need to do before we leave."

As we walked to the front door, I looked at the two story cabin that was going to be my prison for the next days, weeks, months, years or maybe decades. I wasn't sure of that until Royce decided what he would do to me.

I rather prefer to die than to have him forcing me to do things I didn't want to do for years to come. I would never be willing to have intimacy with Royce King, even if that meant my own death sentence. Even though that in a sense, I was dead already.

Once we were inside the cabin, I turned to Royce because I had the right to know what his plans were and what was going to happen to me.

"I need to know what you're going to do to me. I hate surprises and I rather be well informed about my future here than not knowing a thing about your evil plans."

He looked at me, his eyes filled with anger making the reddish color on it even brighter.

"My plans are mine to keep. You just go with the flow, dear Lilly."

I cut him up mid sentence.

"Don't call me Lilly. That Lilly is dead. And I'm not longer the same stupid, foolish girl I was when I was a human."

Royce gripped my forearm and pushed me, making me stumble a few feet into the living room. He threw my bag and my purse after me, all the content scattering on floor. I growled loudly, kneeling to throw everything back inside my purse.

I watched him stepping inside with an asshole grin on his face as he closed the door behind him, the click of the lock made me clutch my non-beating heart in fear.

Brushing it aside, I kept throwing my things in the purse until his hand gripped my chin, his long fingers digging hard on the skin of my cheeks.

"I can call you as I want, Lilly. You're mine now. For as long as I want and for as long you don't bore me. So I advise you to behave, or things are going to get uglier for you."

A loud growl rumbled inside my chest as I stood up from the floor taking my things with me, pushing his hand away.

"Where can I place my belongings?" I asked him using my best poker face. Royce looked back at me.

"That's better kitten," he said in a sneered tone that made me angrier instantly. Royce closed the gap between us, wrapping his arm viciously around my waist. I took a step back but his hand found the back of my neck and he brushed his lips against mines, as I struggled to get away from him as fast as I could.

"You're going to use my room, after all-" he grabbed my chin and pulled me closer to him, his scent making me sick, "-now you belong to me."

Royce pushed me backward and laughed.

"Go get a shower. I hate that stench you have."

Royce dragged me up the stairs to his room where he locked the door behind him. I tried to punch, scratch, kick and take down the door but it was impossible. The windows were of the same material as the door was and the more I punched and kicked, the more tired I got.

Sighing, I walked into the spacious bathroom and didn't strip my underwear off as I took a quick shower. I scrubbed my body with a loofah that disintegrated instantly under my tight grip. After the shower, I brushed my teeth to get rid of the horrid taste of Royce on my lips, tearlessly crying as I felt myself defeated. My body slide down to the floor as the water ran down, and I wrapped my arms around my legs, crying because I was facing my worst nightmare alone. And it was my entire fault.

"Emmett. I need you." I repeated again and again under my breath. I didn't want to be here, I needed him like the blood to survive.

Once my sobbing died down, I took a deep breath. I stripped quickly and changed into dry underwear, a pair of jeans and a V neck sweater. I sat on the bed, wrapped my arms tightly around my knees again, just waiting for Royce to come back.

I was frightened, terrified of that could happen to me now that Royce had me on his grasps. The only thing that kept me sane was Emmett.

_What was he doing now? Would he be mad at me thinking that I had abandoned him?_

I had dug my own hell hole and nobody could help me.

Royce unlocked the door and I recoiled even more on the bed. The fear I felt for him was getting stronger with each step he took toward me. Even though I tried to keep my demons well hidden from him, it was undeniable how much Royce still affected my emotions, because at the click of the lock my body began to shake uncontrollably. It only took Royce a few strides to be on the left side of the bed, yelling at me.

"You need to get ready. I can't take you out looking like that! I will give you five minutes to get ready Rosalie, or you will suffer the consequences," he threw me a bag that hit me on my feet and made me flinch.

"I want you to wear that dress. Five minutes, and I mean it." Without another word, Royce disappeared out of the room, locking me inside.

I sighed heavily and got dressed in matter of seconds. Sitting on a vanity, I looked myself on the mirror and even though I looked flawless for everybody else, I was different. Rosalie Barbie was ready to play.

When I was finally ready, I walked to the door.

"You can let me go out now."

My words were muffled by the heavy sound of the clicking of the door and I stepped back as the door opened to reveal Royce, dressed in a gray suit.

"You look stunning. I knew red was the color perfect for your marveled skin," he said as he ran his fingers on my shoulders, walking around me in circles. His stare was making me feel sick again.

"I just want to finish this little circus you're making. We can go now," I said angrily, passing by him to go down the stairs.

My mind began to make plans as I wandered around the living room.

We were alone, no guards around. I thought that I had seen our driver outside, but there were only us inside the cabin. I walked to the kitchen area and I saw a figure lying on the ground. The scent of fresh blood assaulted my senses and my mouth pooled with venom. I kicked the body to turn it around and I yelped slightly as I saw it was the driver.

_I need to get out of here, _I thought as I moved back to the living room.

This was the only chance I had to escape from Royce grasp and go back to Emmett and the rest of my family. I tried to act as normal as I could, when I heard Royce steps on the staircase.

"It's about time," I said walking to the front door. I felt his hand wrapping around my wrist to make me stop. I looked down to his hand and I tried to pull it away, making him laugh.

"We need to go. I'm going to be the envy of everyone at the reception."

Royce let go of my hand and walked behind me to close the cabin door. He grabbed my hand but he let it go when his cell phone began to ring.

"Yes, Royce King speaking."

I glanced at him. It was now or never.

_This is my only chance. _

Without wasting another minute, I began to run deep into the forest, as fast as my vampire speed let me.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me. *smiles* Reviews taste like chocolate brownies. Treat me one?


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Escape

Hi readers! Many thanks to ALL of you for your reviews and opinions, it means so much for me. Thanks to my Beta Marian for her awesome work.

**Disclaimer**: SM owns... that's all.

* * *

_**Escape  
**_

I ran as fast as I could to try to escape Royce's grasp. Pushing my vampire speed to its limit without looking back, I saw that I was reaching the lake. A loud growl rumbled behind me and I pushed myself faster toward the lake. I looked back and Royce was dangerously approaching me. I knew that if I continued down this path, I would have very few possibilities to escape. I decided to make a turn and head to where humans could see us. It was a risky move, but I knew it would be my only chance to evade him.

I jumped and ducked over and above fallen branches, as I kept running at full speed. When I was just about to arrive on the street, Royce got a hold of my hair, making me go down and hit the ground forcefully, our bodies throwing dust and soil up to the air.

"Why did you do that Rosalie? You're making me be violent with you," Royce said breathlessly as he grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up.

I growled loudly, ready to pounce on him again, when his fist met my face hard, making me stumble to the ground. Touching where he had just hit me, I felt a crack on my skin. His hand flew back one more time and struck me again. I tried to move away from him, but he grabbed a hold on my ankle, pulled me to him, and grabbed me by the neck, pressing his fingers tightly against it.

I began to feel lost, knowing that I was going to face my death soon. I was scared, truly scared of what death could be for our kind. When I was a human, I knew about God, that people who have a soul travel to Heaven or Hell when they died, depending on the actions they'd made in their life. After my change, I heard Edward saying that neither one of us had a soul; that we were condemned to live a non living life without a spirit. For the first time in my life, I felt really terrified and believed that what I heard my brother say was the truth.

Royce pulled me up to my feet and wrapped his fist in my hair tightly. I whimpered in pain when he wrenched my head back to whisper in my ear.

"You messed this up Rosalie. I wanted to give you possibilities. To give us a second chance with this new life. I was willing to give you everything you could ask for. But you decided to ran away from me." He said, yanking my hair back again. Growling, I grabbed a hold on his hand and dug my sharp nails along his wrist, forcing him to letting me go immediately.

"What else do you want from me? You stole everything I wanted and dreamt for in my human life. Now you forced me to abandon the only thing I cared for in this life, and that's my husband. I love him, Royce! You don't know what love is, but I do! He showed me what love and trust were after you," I yelled, my anger bubbling up to the surface. I knew that I had to control myself if I wanted to stand a chance against Royce, if he sought after a fight, I needed to be ready.

Straightening my body, I took a stern step forward, faced my enemy, and assumed an attack position. I began to feel anxious, because I had never fought a vampire as vicious as Royce... heck, I'd never really had to fight a vamp at all!"

_His eyes are red, I am sure he fed on a human, because he's way stronger than I am._

He threw his head back in laughter.

"Naïve Rosalie. I want you, as I wanted you when we were humans. I want you to be my doll; you're a beautiful, gorgeous woman that all my colleagues would die to have. Rosalie, you're mine. Since the night I claimed your body you belong to me. Then you came seeking your revenge and you thought I was dead, but no my dear, I wasn't and I found you. I came to claim what is mine. Now you're alone, nobody can help you."

A sudden pain struck across my features as I remember their words, their hands on my body, how dirty they talked about what they were doing to me. I took a sharp breath as the sting of the nonexistent tears burned on my eyes.

"You sick selfish bastard! You let them hurt me because you knew how much they envied you and how much they wanted to have me. You sold me like an animal! And that's exactly what you want all over again. I rather be dead than to have you ever touch me again," I growled through clenched teeth. I launched my body forward, landing at Royce's right side in no time. I grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt ripping it with my piercing nails, leaving deep gashes of open flesh from his shoulder down the elbow. I turned around and slammed my fist on his chest making him stumble away from me. I crouched again and slowly returned to a standing position.

_I'm not going down without a fight. _

"I don't need anybody else to just get rid of you. I can do it all by myself."

The anger was overpowering my senses again, and I try to calm down some.

"You? Get rid of me? Please don't make me laugh," Royce sneered, crossing his arms on his chest. His comment made me growl loudly.

"You can growl all you want, still you are alone and..." he rounded me, running in circles trying to confuse me, changing directions quickly, "vulnerable; I know you're afraid of me."

My eyes never left him as he continued to move from side to side. I took a step forward making him laugh again.

Royce stopped running and suddenly vanished. I stood my ground, my senses on high alert. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him. Suddenly, I felt his hands on my back. He pushed me, making me fly a few feet away, causing my chest to crash into a tree trunk. I felt the pain of the crash above my breasts as the unnecessary air left my lungs. I let out a painful whimper as I tried to get back on my feet, clutching my arms to my chest. I felt him kneel beside me and I jumped away slightly.

"I asked you to behave, but you insisted to fight against me. You need to suffer the consequences of your acts."

Royce pinned my body face down on the ground, using his legs to immobilize my arms. I snarled and tried to escape his grasp but he was stronger than me.

"You could kill me now if you really want to, but I swear to you, you will die," I growled loudly. "Emmett will hunt you down and kill you," I yelled, trying to get him off of my back, but it was almost impossible.

"You think I am scared of your stupid husband? If I got you that easily, what do you think will happen to him once you die? I'm sure he will beg me to kill him, as I am going to do to you." He sneered and laughed. I was furious that I couldn't move. I would stand up and fight, even if in the end I died.

I began to scream and snarled loudly, trying harder to get away from Royce's grasp. Every move I made I got even more stuck on the wet soil.

"Please just stop, you hurt me when I was a human! You took everything from me! What else you want, Royce? Emmett, please come help me!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, begging for my husband to come and rescue me. I mumbled Emmett's name again and again, preparing myself for death.

I kept screaming my husband's name, begging to God if he existed to send Emmett to save me. My throat burned and when Royce tried to take off my shirt I was terrified. Panic and terror overpowered my mind when his hands pressed at the sides of my body as he tried to rip off my dress. I was at the edge of a cliff, and Royce had given me the last push to the abyss.

"No! Royce don't do this to me again! Please! Stop! Emmett!" I cried out loud.

* * *

**A/N:** I love brownies... and reviews *giggles*


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Looking For You

Many thanks again for all the reviews. Gosh, it makes me really happy that you all like this story so much. I feel compromised, because I do hope you all to stick with me for the rest of the ride. Many thanks to my beta Marian & Kat for her suggestions. Go read!

_**Disclaimer**_: SM owns...

* * *

_**Looking for you**_

I arrived to the house on Sunday afternoon, missing my wife like crazy. It was the truth that I had had a good time and that I enjoyed bonding with my father and brother, but being away from Rosalie made me anxious. She was my oasis as I was hers. I just wanted to hold her close to my chest and fill her cheeks and lips with the kisses I had saved for when I came back from our "Cullen men" hunting trip.

My phone rang several times as I walked into the living room but I ignored it, thinking that it was probably Jasper to ask me for the ninetieth time if I was okay. He was afraid that I would tell Rose about our bet and what he had done to me.

The night before the three of us made a bet and I lost. So for their entertainment, they decided to mess with my emotions. Typical. I hate his power sometimes. I almost ended up crying like a baby because the emotions-freak made me feel horribly lonely and I was at the verge of invisible tears, because I fucking missed my woman.

It caused them to almost die from laughter.

_Fuckers._

"Rose! Babe? I'm home!"

But I didn't hear a single sound. All I heard was the ring of my phone.

"Rosalie?" I called again. I frowned slightly, disappointed that Rosalie wasn't home waiting for me as she said she would.

I sluggishly walked to the family room and flopped onto my favorite couch and turned on my Xbox console to play a game, giving my wife time to come back home. After playing two complete rounds of Black Ops, I began to worry about her.

I dialed her phone, but it went straight to the voice mail. After leaving Rosalie a message, I jumped up from the couch and called Alice, but her phone was off too. I hang up and dialed Jasper instead.

"Jazz? Is Rose there? She hasn't come back home and it's getting late."

"Have you tried her phone?" He asked.

"Yes I did. I left her a message."

"Don't worry Emm, maybe her phone ran out of battery. She's Rosalie; you know she loves to stay at stores until they kick her out."

I couldn't help but laugh; that was my wife and his was just the same. I played around with the idea that Rosalie forgot to charge her phone and tried to calm my nerves down.

"Alright. If by any chance Rose comes there, please tell her to call me," I said and hung up.

I waited for a few more hours and I knew that something was wrong. I wandered around the house, picking up her scent. The feeling of dread hadn't disappeared and I knew something had happened to her. One more hour passed and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm going to go look for her."

I strode outside following Rosalie's scent but it died on the front porch. I took off running, pushed myself faster to reach the tree Rose loved to climb at nights when she felt sad or needed some alone time.

Climbing it quickly, I found that it was empty.

_Damn, Rose. Where are you?_

I ran back home and walked inside. Unconsciously, I threw my keys on the little table Rosalie had near our front door when a piece of paper caught my attention. It had my name on it and my heart skipped a beat because it was Rosalie's handwriting. I carefully unfolded the note and began to read it out loud.

_Emmett,_

_I have to leave. I have to do this for the two of us, to keep you safe. You are the most important thing in my life Emm, the most precious thing I've had since I was turned into a vampire. Promise me you will be happy and that you will be fine without me. Promise me you won't try to end your life and that you will not try to look for me. That's all I'm asking you to do. Just don't forget how much I do love you. I'm sorry if I am causing you an unbearable pain, but believe me when I say that I am preventing you from suffering even more. _

_Love you forever…_

_Rosalie _

My dead heart was swelling with pain, my breath getting caught in my throat as the image of Rosalie leaving me filled my senses. I paced around the living room reading the note again and again, trying to get a grip on what was going on.

"What the fuck is she's talking about?"

I clutched the note tightly in my hand and took off running to Forks. As I ran, I thought about the possibility that Rosalie had abandoned me, but I knew better. She wouldn't leave me, ever.

_This must me something else, something big. _

"I will find you baby, I promise," I said, pushing myself to run faster. After a few more minutes, I pushed the front door of my parent's house out of it sockets.

"Jasper! Carlisle!" I yelled, looking frantically around the living room. The first one to arrive was Jasper, followed by Carlisle and right behind him was Esme.

"Honey, what's going on?" Esme said, running to my side as I sat on the couch. I handed her the note and she looked back at me, and then glanced back to Jasper and Carlisle.

"It's Rosalie. She left that note for me. I know she's in danger. I can feel it. This is not normal for her."

My mother's hand ran up and down my back, trying to smooth my pain.

"Don't worry. We will help you find her," Carlisle said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to call Jenks and ask him to check if he can track her cards. Then see when and where she used them last," Jasper said quickly dialing our family lawyer.

We waited impatiently until he came back to the living room, avoiding my eyes. I jumped to my feet and grabbed him by the shirt, fury sweeping out of me.

"What did Jenks say? Tell me!"

Esme came to my side, grabbing my arm trying to pull me back to where we were seated. I didn't back up.

"Tell me what he said. I don't care! I want to hear it."

Reluctantly, Jasper spoke.

"Rosalie took a flight to New York at noon. One way ticket. She didn't buy the ticket, someone else bought it for her. Jenks is tracking down the information of the card owner. Hopefully, we can know for sure with who—"

"That's bullshit! Rosalie would never, ever abandon me like this. She loves me. You saw her! She was fine when I left her home."

I ran my hands through my hair.

"This is not fucking right. Rosalie would never leave her family without a solid reason. You all should know that!"

Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist, the both of them looking directly to Jasper then back at me. Just as I was about to take off running back to my house, Alice came down the stairs screaming.

"I saw her, Emmett! Rosalie's in danger."

Everyone gathered around Alice.

Her knees gave up and Jasper was the first one to catch her small frame. He carried her to the sofa where Alice sat down Indian style. Jasper took a seat beside her, running his hand up and down her back as he used his power to help her and everyone else calm down.

I was pacing the small space between the couch and Esme favorite coffee table, anxious to know what Alice was seeing.

"If something happens to her—I swear to God," I muttered as Esme wrapped her arms around my waist, running her hand across my back.

"Nothing is going to happen to her."

Jasper broke the silence again.

"What do you see Alice?"

Her face scrunched up as if she were watching the most horrendous thing in the world. My dead heart sunk and I wanted to take the words out of her. Her voice cut me off.

"Rosalie's running. Oh my God, Jazzy. She's really scared. She's looking back but I can't see who's behind her."

Alice voice sounded alarmed and worried. I looked at her, wanting to ask a million questions.

"Can you please describe the surroundings for me, darling?"

Alice got quiet again. I figured that she was looking through her visions, trying to see what Rosalie was seeing.

"It's a forest like area…"

Jasper moved as fast as lightning and grabbed a white sheet of paper and a pencil, placing the pencil between Alice little fingers.

"You're doing excellent Aly. Come on, tell me what else you see."

Alice eyes were lost in time, almost blank as she moved the pencil frantically on the paper, drawing a landscape with lots of trees around a water source.

"Alice, is that a river? Is Rosalie okay?" I asked but Carlisle gripped my shoulder and looked at me sternly.

"Let Jasper handle her."

Alice shook her head.

"At the end of the tree line, there's a lake. Rosalie's running but she's still far from the lake."

Silence.

"No!"

"You're fine, darling. I'm here with you. Please tell me what happened to Rose," Jasper asked, shaking his wife slightly.

I couldn't take it anymore, Rosalie was somewhere in New York, near a lake and I was going to find her.

"Rosalie's on the ground now. Hands, big hands are pinning her arms down."

She let out a shaky breath, "I can't—sorry. I can't see her anymore."

Alice's eyes were back to her normal golden tone.

"I need to go find her," I said running my hand through my hair, pulling at it slightly. I was getting more desperate and now that Alice couldn't see Rose, I was going crazy.

Everyone in the living room went extremely quiet. My head pounded because I felt useless. There was nothing I could do besides wait.

A few minutes later, Jasper confirmed a ticket to New York for me. Carlisle walked out of his office with a defeated face as he held a printed out paper towards me.

"There are almost seventy six lakes around the state of New York."

A loud growl escaped from inside my chest. It wasn't a menacing growl; I was just frustrated and scared for what may happen to my wife, and the worst thing was that I couldn't do a shit about it. I knelt down in front of Alice, resting my forehead on her knees.

"Please, help me find her. I need her like I need blood to survive. I can't bear my life if she disappears. Please, I'm begging you, Aly," I whispered loud enough for my little sister to hear.

I heard Esme take a sharp breath, and the rustling of clothing as she embraced Carlisle. Jasper's hand felt like a ton of bricks on my shoulder and I kept trying to steady my unnecessary breathing.

Alice took my face in her hands and nodded. She closed her eyes tightly in concentration. I stepped back to give her some sort of space. Her hands flew to her chest and I looked at her waiting for a response.

"Rosalie's running again. Oh God. Rose, please run faster! More trees, all I can see are trees—there's a lake. She's nearing the water. Rose decided to turn left now. She's running toward a big building, it could be a hotel or a store. I'm trying to read the name on the sign," Alice said.

My feet were glued on the ground, I couldn't move from the spot I was.

My sister's little voice broke the silence again.

"Adirondack Museum! That's where Rosalie is. Go!" Alice yelled and as soon as her words were spoken, I was driving the Mercedes toward the airport.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally Emmett is back home! I love strawberries... but reviews taste better *smiles sweetly* Greet me with one?


	16. Chapter Fifteen: I'm Here

This is it! I'm excited to read your comments about this. Many thanks to all of you who had favorite/alert & reviewed this story. Thank you very much, because without you this story would be nothing. *smiles* Thank you very much to Marian, my beta and special friend, to Nyvia who is always supporting me and Kat for her amazing suggestions. Thanks guys.

**Disclaimer: **You know who owns. We all know *giggles*

* * *

_**I'm here for you**_

Once the airplane landed in New York, I ran to rent a car and within minutes I was flying down I-95 South, heading toward Blue Mountain Lake near Warrensburg. As I sped along the highway, I turned on the GPS and growled loudly when the damn thing said the place where Alice saw Rosalie was five hours away from my current position.

I looked at the small screen again, memorizing the directions just in case I needed to leave the car behind. Frustration took over as I drove quickly but not fast enough for my liking.

Fifteen minutes and I'd had enough; I decided it would be faster to run.

I waited until I reached the next rest area beside the road and stopped, making sure I moved as fast as I could to avoid being seen by humans. Desperation was on my mind, I was pissed at the amount of wasted time.

_I need to get to her faster._

Running gave me the freedom to move without being seen, take shortcuts and move faster I ever could before I was a vampire.

This situation was worse than anything I had to endure before.

I reached Poughkeepsie in twenty minutes, half the time it would have taken by car, and I continued heading north. Another twenty minutes passed by as I flew through the secluded forest areas until I reached Albany.

Running without stopping, I passed Saratoga Springs and Glens Falls quicker than I thought. I stopped to take an unnecessary breath and to clear my mind for a few minutes. I needed to be alert for any sounds around me in case that Rosalie had escaped from whoever had her.

"Rosalie, whoever did this to us is going to pay with their worthless life."

A roar rumbled inside my chest before I took off again heading to Blue Mountain Lake. I was so grateful for the speed granted to me as a vampire because I saw myself on the right track in no time. It took me a few minutes to analyze the place's perimeter and I felt myself feeling hopeless for a while.

"Fuck, this place is damn enormous!" I said out loud as I ran aimlessly around the isolated area boarding the lake.

My thoughts kept me from concentrating on my surroundings so I didn't hear any noises at first. Soon enough, my mind quickly started signaling that something was going on not too far from where I was standing. Muffled voices cut through the silent forest but I couldn't decipher from where it was coming at first.

I heard someone screaming far from where I was standing, of course, far was relative in my mind, but I didn't dwell on that as I suddenly realized I knew that voice.

I look around trying to place from where those voices where coming.

"That's Rosalie," I whispered. Another scream filled the entire place and I knew it was her.

"Rosalie!" I yelled back, but the voice wasn't coming out of my mouth, it was coming from my heart, from deep inside of me.

At that second, I took off running deeper into the woods, almost flying into the direction of the voices. I could hear Rosalie's screams as if she were right next to me, but she wasn't.

My heart sunk at the painful sound of her voice, her screaming filling my head. And hearing the desperation in her voice distracted me, made me extremely angry and incapable of doing anything to help her.

I was beyond scared at the same time. All the trees looked the same to me as I flew through the thick forest.

"Rosalie!" I yelled, stopping to try to focus and hear where she was exactly. I'd tried following her scent which seemed to lead west, but then I ran into three dead human bodies that messed up her trail.

_This couldn't have been done by her. _

Another scream brought me to reality.

"Goddamned. Rosalie, I can hear you!" I yelled as I heard Rosalie loud and clear now.

Instantly her scent, along with an unfamiliar vampire scent, washed over me.

I didn't even think about it; I just burst towards the direction of the noise. I reached a little clearing, clearly made by the man I saw throwing Rosalie round and round. He was hurt. It was obvious that she had tried to defend herself, but he was stronger than her.

The unknown vampire was on top of my wife. Her clothes were torn and muddy. Her hair was messy, and the vicious man was looking down at her and laughing.

It took me all but a half a second to gain speed and catapult into the bastard. I sunk my hands into his ribs as deep and hard as I could, Rosalie's screams echoing in my head, hoping to break this vampire into two. My efforts were cut short by a large tree trunk. We hit it and I collapsed on top of the mother fucker.

I didn't speak or ask him who the hell he was or why he was trying to hurt my wife.

I just let out a loud, menacing growl and pulled my fist back to take a good swing at his face. It took almost three blows for the bastard to react and push me back, making me fly several feet away from him.

The man sneered and looked at me as he ran his fingers over his cheekbone that was cracked from my punches.

"Who the hell are you? Answer me!" I demanded, while turning my head slightly to examine Rosalie.

The sight of her was extremely painful to watch: she was recoiled on the ground, her arms tightly pressed around her legs. Rosalie looked terrified; I just wanted to run over and comfort her. But first I needed to know who he was and why he was torturing my wife.

The vampire took a few steps forward, an evil smiled sprawled on his face.

"My name is Royce Mathews King and I came for what is mine."

Royce King.

He was Royce King, the bastard who had caused Rosalie more pain than any woman should have to experience. He took her dignity, her innocence, and he let others feast and abuse of her when she was a human. For years, I begged to have him in front of me so that I could vengeance my wife as she deserved.

I felt sick, understanding why Rosalie looked so terrified, and why she left without letting me know first.

Rage and hatred ran through my veins as I roared louder than I'd ever done in my life. I snapped back up on my feet, clenching Royce's neck with both of my hands and squeezed it so tightly that I heard the marbled skin cracking under my powerful grip.

He obviously wasn't expecting me to be as fast as I was. He tried to get grab at my chest, but he couldn't reach me. I was bigger and way stronger than he was.

"You like this, you sick bastard? You like feeling this powerless to someone stronger than you? How does it feel, huh?"

Making use of the momentum I'd gained, I got my arms around Royce's waist and swung him against a tree; it let out a cracking sound, leaving a long, thin crack all the way to the top.

"I'm not afraid. You could never be more than I was Emmett. She will never forget me," he said, panting in disdain. The bastard needed to die. I couldn't let him say anything else.

"That's what you think, mother fucker. Your words mean nothing to me. I'm going to make you pay for each one of her human tears," I said throwing my fist in his direction.

"For every sad moment she had, for all the sleepless nights where I had to comfort her because she felt worthless and tainted."

I launched another blow and this time it connected with Royce's jaw as I stood up and kicked him to the ground.

"I will rip you limb by limb you bastard and burn your god damned pieces," I said furiously, pinning him down, my foot pressing heavily against his back.

I stared at him, frozen for a moment. I was panting heavily, not because I was out of breath, but out of habit.

It took me a moment to snap out of it. I looked around quickly, considering all of my possible moves. I had to kill Royce, even if it was the last thing I did.

I felt the anger return to me as I roared one more time, clung onto his arms and snatched them away from his torso. Royce yelled in agony and I smiled down at him, just as he had done to Rosalie when I found them.

I became the monster I truly was. I embraced the beast, the demon that was hiding in me and I wasn't ashamed of it; not a single bit of regret crossed my mind.

Being unable to defend himself without his arms, I ripped off his head and legs. A sickening sound echoed the forest around me. I was staring at the broken mass of flesh and bones when I felt a pair of strong hands pulling me back, making me roar in anger.

"Let go of me! I want to destroy this bastard, what left of his fucking pieces."

Another tug on my arm and I looked over my shoulder to see that my father was who were holding me back me. I also saw Alice, Jasper and Esme everywhere, getting rid of the piece of shit and building up a fire to burn him. In a minute, the girls were around Rosalie, who was whimpering quietly every time one of them made a move toward her.

"It's over now son, let your brother finish it. Rosalie needs you."

All sounds behind me were muffled when I nodded and swiftly turned around. I was instantly at my wife's side, my mother and sister stepping out of the way. I knelt down next to her and pulled the upper part of her body against my legs so that she wasn't lying in the dirt. I brushed my palms over her dirty face and took care of the hair that was falling everywhere around her shoulders and face.

"Rose–baby," I breathed out almost inaudibly.

"Rosalie?" I whispered again waiting for some sort of response from her.

* * *

**A/N: **Royce is DEAD! I know you all have been waiting for this moment. You liked it? *smiles* I hope so. Treat me with something nice please, a review? Yes! *giggles*


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Picking Up the Pieces

Hi guys! Sadly, there's only once more chapter and the Epilogue for this story. I want to thank to all of you who have read, support, reviewed, favorite and recommend this story. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. You're all great people. Many thanks to Marian, Nyvia, Sep and Kaitlyn for all the help and support.__

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all Twilight. _**  
**_

* * *

_**Picking up the pieces**_

_**Part I  
**_

Rosalie was shaking from head to toe, her arms securely wrapped around her legs. I could hear her mumbling words, but it was so faint that I couldn't comprehend them. She gasped when she felt my hands on her and tried to back away from me.

"Shhh baby it's okay, I am here with you. Everything is gonna be alright," I whispered and ran my hand on her back making her scream.

"Don't—don't touch me! Just don't touch me please, get away from me," she said flinching away from my hands as I brushed her hair and face. Rosalie looked so terrified that each slight movement I did beside her made her cry out loud and move farther away.

I knew all she had on her mind was that bastard.

I was taken aback by her words, but I completely understood; she was probably in shock after all that happened. I knew her story and I knew the load she carried with with that that devil Royce had pressed the right buttons, it was going to be hard to close that door again. Panic had clouded her judgment and didn't let her distinguish that the memories were memories and they were far away from reality.

"I won't hurt you, Rose," I whispered back.

"Shut up! Shut up!" My non-beating heart clenched when Rosalie covered her ears with her dirty hands and closed her eyes.

I slowly crawled a few inches back from her and just sat there, looking at her fragile frame, thrashing around on the ground, screaming; my dead heart instantly broke. Rosalie had brought me back to life, she'd granted me forever, and on top of that, herself. She'd given me so much and now there was nothing I could give her to calm her down.

I sighed and reached out my hand to her, but then dropped it back down.

"Rose, it's me. It's Emmett. Royce is gone, he's dead now and he can't hurt you anymore. Everything is fine," I said in a chanting way, desperately looking at my wife, wanting to wrap her in my arms and make her understand that everything was fine and that she wasn't alone.

"It's just you and me babe," I whispered.

I looked back to Esme and Alice for some kind of help, but Alice spoke quietly.

"She won't listen to us, Emmett. Just keep talking to her, and she will respond eventually. Her decisions are messed up, so I can't tell you exactly what's going on."

"I just wish Edward were here to help," Esme whispered and I nodded. No one knew just how much I wanted to have Edward and his power here with us; I need him to tell us what was happening inside Rosalie's mind.

I could smell the distinctive scent of burnt vampire flesh and knew that once and for all, Rosalie's nightmare was finally over.

"Emmett, we're going into town to look for a hotel where you can take Rosalie to… when she's ready to move. We're going to be there waiting for you both. I will call you to let you know the address. It shouldn't be too far from here." I felt Carlisle's grip my shoulder tightly and I nodded.

Silently, the four of them ran out of the woods.

I turned my attention back to my wife when she cleared her throat, her tearless crying subsiding slightly, and I knew Jazz had used his powers on her to help her calm down. She tilted her head just a little bit and fluttered her eyes open and stared at me and then she closed them again.

Once Rosalie looked at me, I couldn't stay put. I crawled closer and sat next to her, taking the very same position she was in. I wrapped my own arms around my knees and tilted my head to the right so I could see Rose. I rested my head on top of my hands, but remained silent, just watching her.

I didn't attempt to touch her. I didn't want to upset her now that she seemed to be getting a grip on herself again. So I just waited, not taking my eyes off her. It was hard to watch Rosalie in that state; she always seemed so in control of the situation, always confident and making the rules. I had never seen her that broken, trying to pick up the pieces, fighting to remain sane.

"I love you, Rose," I finally whispered, leaning my shoulder against her. Rosalie stared at me for a long time, her eyes full of sadness. I swear she was fighting herself to move and reach me, but her arms didn't seem to respond. I smiled slightly when she tilted her head to the side and opened her eyes completely. She shook her head and her voice was a mere whisper.

"I love you too Emm."

A smiled appeared on my face again. I didn't force a movement; I just stayed close in case she needed me. We sat there for quite a while and I never took my eyes off of her. I smiled at her again when she said she loved me and I really had to restrain myself from wrapping my arms around her frame.

"Hey, do you maybe want to go to a hotel?" I asked her carefully, "I could draw you a bath and—" Rosalie shook her head frantically and I regretted my choice of words. She frowned a little and swallowed hard; it almost made me take off and bring her blood to make her throat feel better. But I didn't dare to move.

"Just hold me," Rosalie said, quickly moving slightly away. "But can you move slowly? I don't want to flinch away from my husband every time he reaches to touch me," she looked at me and I knew she was fighting with a demon of fear inside of her.

"Oh Rose," I sighed heavily and reached out my hand to her. As slowly and gently as I could, I put my palm on Rosalie's shoulder and slid it over her back, gently rubbing her shoulder.

I waited for a moment, but I couldn't last long. Even with the possibility that Rosalie would flinch away from me, I had to hold her. I tugged on my wife's body and pulled her against my chest so that her head was resting against it securely. I stroked her hair with one hand while keeping the other one around her, rocking us back and forth slightly.

Rosalie began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Why? Why me, Emmett? I'm afraid I can't be myself ever again," she mumbled, her face pressed hard on my chest. She looked up at me. "My chest hurts so badly."

"You're going to be fine. I'm here for you. The family came to help you too. They are waiting for us in a nearby hotel, and Carlisle can check on your injuries." I flipped open my phone when I felt it vibrate. And it was a text message from Alice with the hotel information. I replied and shoved the phone back into my pocket. I leaned into Rosalie's and lifted up her face making her look at me.

"You got through this once. Now you need to realize that you walked this way before and then you'll be able to let go of the memories once again," I assured her. "You are so strong and this is just a little pebble you have to kick out of the way. I am here; I don't think I could ever leave your side. I love you so much that I can't even put it into words. I cherish you, you are my Goddess," I said with a small smile forming on my lips as I brushed a loose hair out of Rosalie's face and held her chin up softly.

"Look at you; you're gorgeous and so smart. You get me and I get you, baby," I said, hoping to cheer her up. "Don't cry, don't be sad." Rosalie nodded in understanding and that meant that she agreed with me. She had passed through that road before, so it was going to be an easy walk through it again. And this time she wasn't alone—she would have me.

"You promise me I'll be fine? Will you help me?" She asked, but of course, she already knew what my answer would be. I nodded and she smiled.

Rosalie looked down to her dress and scrunched her nose. She ran her hands over her muddy clothing and frowned. "I'm your dirty Goddess, and the last thing I must look like is beautiful." I smiled at her cute pout and her half smile. Rosalie looked down on her clothing and brushed her dirty hands on her muddy dress again.

I watched her as she inspected her clothes and scrunched her nose just the way I love, making me laugh a little.

"You're always beautiful, no matter if you're covered in mud or in the most expensive garments."

"C'mon look at me! I'm a complete mess," Rosalie said still smiling as she playfully smacked my forearm.

"You know I'll be here for you no matter what. I'll do whatever you need me to. I'll protect you," I whispered in her ear as my hand disappeared in her hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to take care of you today." I couldn't deny the pang of guilt I felt and I trailed off on my words.

Rose cupped my face in her hands.

"This wasn't your fault. I was the one who ran away from you like a child. If someone is to blame, it's me," she whispered, closing the small gap between our bodies, pressing her lips against mine. "I love you… so much, Emm."

I brushed my hand down her spine, hoping to ease her up a bit before pressing my lips very slowly against hers. I didn't want to startle Rosalie, so I kissed her gently. I broke the kiss quickly but we stayed close, our foreheads bumping together.

"I love you too, beautiful." I whispered back, a grin forming on my lips as I pressed a muddy finger to her nose. "You're going to need some scrubbing, my pretty piglet," I chuckled jokingly, wanting to ease the tension completely.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and grinned back.

"Thank you… for every word, for coming to save me."

I shook my head.

"No thanks needed Rose; you know I would do anything for you babe. Let's get you out of this mud pool you are stuck in." I teased and she laughed, but her laughter was cut short. I looked at her concerned.

"Ow Emm! My shoulder," she said through clenched teeth. I helped her up. She scrunched her face in pain and fell to the ground. I caught her quickly and decided to carry her back to the hotel that the family had found for us. "Take me to Carlisle, please," she pleaded.

I didn't have to be told twice. In one swift motion, I pulled Rosalie up, being careful not to hurt her shoulder any more. I had to get her back to Carlisle so he could check her and make sure she'd heal nicely.

Before another word was spoken, I took off running thought the thick trees, hurrying out of the woods. It only took a couple of minutes for me to reach the street.

I could no longer run, but I walked as fast as humanly possible to the hotel lobby. Alice jumped to her feet as soon as she saw us and everyone around the small lobby stopped what they were doing to glance at us.

"Is everything alright, sir? You need us to call an ambulance?" A receptionist rushed toward us, but I kept walking behind Alice, shaking my head.

"Yes, we're fine. My wife had an accident; my father is a doctor so no, thanks." I flashed a polite smile and headed toward the room Carlisle had booked for us. We had just rounded the corner when Esme flew open the bedroom door.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked, concern written all over her face. I nodded and gently placed Rosalie on the bed. I fixed the pillows so that she would be comfortable and turned to look at my mother.

The door opened again and this time it was Carlisle, followed by Alice and Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: **As I said, just one more chapter and the epilogue comes next. Would you give me some love? *grins*


	18. Chapter Seventeen: No More Tears

Here we are with our last chapter. There's only the Epilogue left. Thank you so much for your reviews, comments and for your support on this amazing journey. Many thanks to Marian, babe I love you dearly, thanks for your help and cheers and support. Sep, thanks for teaching me a few tips on writing. Kaitlyn, thanks for your comments on punctuation that had helped a lot. Nyvia, for always read my messy ideas. And to all my readers and reviewers. Without you all, we are nothing. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** SM owns, we all know that already. _**  
**_

* * *

**_No More Tears...  
_**

"Carlisle, check on Rose. She's been telling me that her shoulder and her leg hurt," I gritted through my teeth, feeling the anger bubbling under my skin. I moved out of the way so that Carlisle could have the space he needed to assess my wife. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Jasper shaking his head.

My eyes went down and I nodded. I rushed to Rosalie's side and knelt down next to the bed. I rested my back against a bedside table and laid a hand on the side of the bed next to Rosalie's.

Carlisle examined my wife meticulously. Once he was done, he looked back at me, but talked to Rose instead.

"Rosalie, your injuries are quite severe and they are going to be painful until they heal, but if you keep resting, it won't take long. I am confident that in a day or two, you'll be fully recovered" He turned to Alice as she joined us in obvious distress.

"I'm sorry Rose, I should have seen —"

Rosalie cut her short. "Don't worry, nobody could have known, Alice. Thank you all for being here," she smiled as I crawled in bed next to her and put her back to rest comfortably on my chest. I was drawing shapes on her hands, while Esme ran her hand on Rose's leg.

I turned to glance a look at Rose and her nose was scrunched, her forehead showed a deep frown as she realized once again how muddy she was. Also, I knew Rosalie sensed that fucker's scent on her because I caught it too.

"Thank you all," I added quickly, "but I think that it is time that I put Rose in a bath."

Esme held her hand out for Carlisle and walked by Alice, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's give Emmett and Rosalie their privacy," she suggested. Esme turned to Rosalie and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be fine, honey."

Esme walked toward me, hugging me tightly.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm sure," I replied with a nod. "We'll be fine."

I looked over my shoulder back to Rosalie who didn't look at all like she would be "fine". She looked distressed again; there was this frantic look in her eyes and she seemed to be concentrating on something very hard. I frowned, wanting to know what was happening inside of her head. The door closed with a slightly click as I walked to the bathroom.

"I will draw you a bath, okay?"

Rosalie just nodded slowly.

I couldn't help but sigh as I leaned over the tub, reaching for a bottle of bubble bath. I was worried for Rosalie and I felt helpless, because there was nothing I could really say or do to make her feel better again. I waited for the water to reach the sides of the bathtub before closing the tap. I slowly returned to the room to find Rosalie all curled up on the bed.

I stood in the doorway for a minute watching her, how her eyes were tightly closed. Walking up to the bed, I knelt down beside it, my head now at the same level as Rosalie's and I gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Rose?" I asked softly to get her attention. "The bath is ready. I know you probably don't want to move or do anything right now, but we need to get you cleaned up."

Rosalie nodded and sat up slowly. "Okay."

"Okay," I whispered back as I gently tugged my arms under her legs and pulled her up in my arms as gentle as I could. I walked to the bathroom and helped her to sit on the edge of the tub.

"You need me to help you get undressed?" I asked, because I felt that she might not want that. Not because she didn't love or trust me, but because she had just been though something to personal, so heartbreaking… I'd understand if she needed some alone time.

"I will leave if you want me to. I could wait for you in the bedroom, but I have to help you get into the bath, so you don't hurt yourself more." I added hesitantly, unsure of her response. I slowly rose to my feet and start to walk out of the bathroom, when Rosalie's hand gripped my forearm. I looked back at her. Rosalie shook her head.

"I don't want you to leave my side. And I do need help to get these wet muddy clothes off me," her eyes fixed on her hands. "I promise I'll be fine."

I hesitated for a moment, but then did what she asked.

Hooking my fingers on the strips of her dress, I pushed it off her shoulders as carefully as I could. I did the same with her bra. I paused again, looking at her to make sure she was fine.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling her to her feet, supporting her weight with one arm. Rosalie nodded again, her eyes tightly closed.

"I'm gonna pull the dress off now, baby," I said in a quiet voice, but I couldn't move until I heard her approval. I felt how her body began to shake, her eyes still closed and I shook my head in pain at her distress.

"Emmett, I'm fine. Don't worry," her voice was a mere whisper.

Rosalie was fighting her fears, and I was so proud of her. She was such a strong woman.

I nodded and swiftly pulled the muddy dress down her legs. Rosalie cried quietly, hiding her face in the crook of my neck. Then I lift her up and placed her into the tub. As her body submerged in the warm water, she pulled down her underwear until her panties were tangled on her legs. I quickly took them off and rearranged the bubbles so she would be completely covered. I placed a rolled towel under her head.

I sat next to the tub, sank a hand into the water, and fixed my eyes on my wife. I didn't ask more questions; I just looked at her. I picked the sponge and gently started getting her clean. We had been quiet for a while and the quietness was killing me. I was contemplating what to say when Rose's voice broke the silence.

"Thank you so much for all this, Emmett," she turned her head over her shoulder to look at me and half smiled. I grinned myself and nodded.

"No thanks needed, babe."

I could see Rosalie's body had started to become more relaxed as I continued making circular motions with the sponge. The mud quickly dripped off her and it didn't take long to see her amazing marble skin again.

Once Rosalie was clean, I helped her stand up and quickly wrapped her body with a towel. After she was dry, I helped her get dressed.

We cuddled for hours, making eye contact as my hand roamed her back with gentle touches. I didn't force her to talk because I knew she would talk when she needed. My intention was to smooth her, make Rosalie feel that I loved her more than anything in this world. I wanted her to know that no matter what happened, I would always be there for her— to fight for and with her.

"I want to go back home, baby." Rosalie whispered, I looked at her and nodded.

"I promise to take you home in the morning, beautiful."

I was going to open my mouth to say something else when Rosalie spoke again.

"Emm, why is so hard for me to forget?" She whispered.

"You just have to wait and let time take its toll. Just try not think about this as much possible and try to go about your life as you would any other day." I said and smiled at her sweetly.

"Let me show you something." I said.

Rosalie frowned as I walked to my muddy jeans I wore when I killed Royce and reached into one of the pockets. I took my hand out, feeling sick at the handful of ashes I had.

"Come with me."

I held my free hand out for Rosalie and she took it hesitantly. I knew she had caught the scent of burnt vampire flesh, but she said nothing.

We walked silently to the balcony of our hotel room. I looked at her and opened my hand. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at me.

"That monster is dead. You fought this battle alone to protect your family. I understand your reasons and I respect you for them. But this—" I inclined my hand and the ashes flew down the rail of the balcony, "doesn't deserve a thought, doesn't deserve another tear or memory. Let it go, Rose. The only one that can cause you any pain is yourself. This can't touch or hurt you anymore. I made sure of that, baby."

Rosalie smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise to forget, Emmett."

"I know you will."

And we sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** This is it... *smiles* Epilogue will be post next week. Reviews are the frosting on a carrot cake, and I love carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. Leave me one? *smiles*


	19. Epilogue

This is it...out Epilogue is here. I want to thank Marian, Sep, Kaitlyn and Nyvia for their help and support through this amazing journey. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers that were there to give this story a chance. I can't express how happy and proud I feel. Send every one of you all my love.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

**_~*~Months later~*~_**

"Rosalie! C'mon babe! We're going to be late!" Emmett whined from downstairs. "And it is gonna be your fault!"

I shook my head and laughed quietly; he was such a child sometimes. "I'm coming, Emmett! Gosh!" I yelled from my room. We were going to the house to celebrate Carlisle and Esme's wedding vows. It had been months since Royce's death, and I was doing much better.

When Emmett brought me back home, I gave him a hard time. I screamed and flinched away from him when he moved too quickly toward me and I was frightened all the time. But my husband never left my side, never complained, never frowned.

When we cuddled in bed together at night, I shivered while Emmett just mumbled loving and encouraging words into my ear. He made promises that we were going to be fine, that he was always going to stick up for me.

He was sex deprived for months, and he never forced me to make a move beyond a sweet kiss. I rejected him all the time and he had to be completely dressed up when he was coming to bed. When I finally felt like I was ready to take that step, Emmett said we should wait. My man had the patience of a saint because I know I wasn't easy to endure.

I would hide inside our room for days. Emmett brought deers and lions to feed me because I was too scared to go outside. He went to the library, bought me all the fashion magazines he could find, and he even came home with a book full of silly jokes that he read to me every night.

I had a volatile temper. Sometimes I punched him, pierced his skin with my nails or threw all his things out of the window and he just laughed. Emmett picked his things off the ground and stayed in our bedroom door until I regained control of myself and let him in again.

"I have a lifetime to wait until you're ready. Don't worry, Rose. I am here for you angel. Nothing will ever hurt you ever again. I'll do whatever you want me to. You are worth the wait. We're going to be fine, I promise. I love you so much Rose," were his soothing words when I felt like dying—when I felt dirty and unworthy of his tender and unconditional love.

Emmett, without intending to do so, scared my demons away. Maybe Emmett didn't have a super power like Alice, Edward, or Jasper, but my husband had the power of healing and understanding in his mouth and hands.

Every word he spoke and every touch he made had helped me heal and chased my monster away.

* * *

**A/N:** Sprinkle this with your love and reviews, please. *smiles*

XOXO

Dennisse


End file.
